Lesson In History
by EdwardElricsFan4Ever
Summary: Young Lilian Ashford is a prodigy in her family. The only thing she doesnt do well is in history but now due to a horrible accident she's living in it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own kuroshitsuji only my character Lilian Ashford

this is a new story that i've been working on since it came to me when i was listening to music

* * *

I'm the heir to my family's company and am considered a prodigy, every lesson I have ever taken I always succeeded. In my family; failure is not an option, in a couple of months I am to be married to my future husband to joint our family's company together with his parents company. Some people started congratulating me at school, to me it is nothing special; there was just one problem the most thing that was difficult for me to do was anything dealing with history.

It did nothing but made me bored and tired, no one in my family knows about this. Class started like it did every day but today was different "Good morning class; today I want all of you to write anything that happened in history" I silently groaned _darn it, now I have to ask my class mates for help.... hmm maybe I can take some ideas from any book and write it in my own words. _After school I immediately rushed past all the students and decided to go to the library by taking a different short cut.

It seemed like what seemed to be a mansion but it was in rubble's and vines covered some of it. I almost tripped over a rock, when I lifted my head I saw something in-front of me. Slowly I got up and walked over to the object and picked it up "hmm it seems like a book" I blew at it and a lot of dust came off it making me cough. Something stopped me, it sounded like rumbling which made me look around but nothing I then saw that I was getting shorter. I looked down and saw the ground below me was giving away before I can make jump for it the ground crumbled taking me down.

I slammed onto the floor hard, pain shot through out my entire body. I tried to scream but nothing came out, soon my body went numb then I felt nothing as my eyes started to close and the final words in my head were _"farewell everyone" _then everything turned dark.

A scream woke me up _huh? Aren't I suppose to be dead _slowly I looked around to see a maid then a door slammed open revealing a butler with a young boy next to him "whats wrong maylene?" she pointed towards me "s-she woke up!" slowly I sat up and went to say something but nothing came out. The butler and young boy came over "well is seems like the wound is healing, so tell us how on earth did you get here?" I scratched the side of my head and tried to say something again but nothing. The young boy seemed impatient "say something already" the butler smiled "i don't think she can young master, it seems she's lost her voice. Maybe she can write it on paper" the young boy sighed as the butler gave me a sheet of paper with a pen.

I wrote down everything of I last remembered and my name. The butler smiled "nice to meet you mistress Lilian Ashford, seems strange on your description. Are you sure it went like that?" I snatched the piece of paper and wrote big 'I AM NOT CRAZY!!' the young boy smirked "well then lilian prove it to us"

I wrote on the paper to the maid 'can I have my bag please' she nodded and brought it over to me. Opening the bag I took out my laptop, cell phone and books with useless paper inside and my wallet. Their eyes widen "well it seems mistress lilian is telling the truth. I guess it's safe to introduce ourselves" he bowed "I'm sebastain, and this is my young master Ciel Phantomhive" I smiled and bowed back. Finally getting out of the bed, I took my cell phone and went to a picture I had and showed them the date on it "that is impossible!" I sighed and grabbed my journal opening to a blank page _'what's weird is that I cant speak' _ciel thought for a minute then looked up "we'll have to speak with undertaker, maybe he knows something we don't"

They left the room so I can get dressed, once I finished changing my clothes I went outside and followed sebastain to a horse carriage that was outside the mansion _is this the same one I saw?? there's no way and why cant I talk!! _someone cleared their throat to get your attention which worked. It was ciel "for now we'll have to keep you a secret from everyone meaning we need a new name for you, and if there are any great grandparents alive they must not know who you are as well".

I nodded my head and wrote on a paper "that is fine with me, but we still need to do something about my voice" he sighed "one thing at a time, your new name is called Eve phantomhive. If anybody ask you simply say that you are a distant cousin of mine" sweats started forming on the back of my head _yeah like that is really going to work _but I really couldn't argue so I smiled and wrote _'okay'_. We finally reached our destination at this strange place called 'Undertaker' as the door opened a strange laughter was heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own kuroshitsuji only my character Lilian Ashford**

**special thanks to anon(anonymous) and yunibell for the comments!**

* * *

**Recap:**

I nodded my head and wrote on a paper "that is fine with me, but we still need to do something about my voice" he sighed "one thing at a time, your new name is called Eve phantomhive. If anybody ask you simply say that you are a distant cousin of mine" sweats started forming on the back of my head _yeah like that is really going to work _but I really couldn't argue so I smiled and wrote _'okay'_. We finally reached our destination at this strange place called 'Undertaker' as the door opened a strange laughter was heard.

**And so the story continues.....**

A man appeared from the darkness "ohh greetings young earl, and what a great honor to have my client here" in response to his statement ciel shoved me to him "this is the problem" I crossed my arms and glared at him. Undertaker grinned "aww is this your new girlfriend?" if I could speak they would probably hear me choking.

Ciel scratched his head "how shall I put this?...she is not from our time, she is from the future" undertaker laughed "hahahaha and who says that the earl is a stiff in the mud" I chuckled but nothing came out _ughhh why am I cursed?!! _I handed a piece of paper to undertaker and his grinned "so the earl wasn't lying, well there hasn't been any news from the others" while they were chatting I aimlessly walked around the room _so this is like a morgue? _There was a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see the sly undertaker starring at me as if I was an experiment "maybe she lost her voice so she wouldn't speak of the future" I sighed and wrote on a piece of paper _'the future is still the same. Boring and you try to live everyday as if its your last'_ undertaker slightly nodded "this book you found may we see it" I nodded and took out the book "that's the Phantomhive's personal journal" the book was no longer old, pages torn, or full of dust instead it looked brand new _okay I am officially freaked out.....i know this is all a bad dream to teach me a lesson! Or maybe a prank? _As they were searching through the book, I held a piece of paper _'can we hurry please!! in a couple of months I'm due to be married'_

Undertaker smirked "sorry darling this will take a lot longer to figure out, it seems you might miss this wedding of yours" I breathed and held a other piece of paper _'think of something quick, I can not and will not spent the rest of my life writing what I need or need to say on paper' _ciel grinned "short tempered are we?" my hands clenched into a fist then I remembered what mother said and unclenched them.

Sebastian smiled "it's not wise to upset a respectful lady" agreeing with him I nodded, undertaker grinned and whisper something into Ciel's ear. Sadly I could not hear what he said but it must have been embarrassing to make him turn red. When we were just about to leave undertaker made ciel stay back while sebastian and I waited inside the carriage, finally after what seemed like ages ciel came out and into the carriage.

Taking out a piece of paper I wrote _'did something bad happen?' _he shook his head "no there's nothing to worry about" another paper came out _'that's what both my mother and father use to tell me when I was young but that doesn't mean I'm stupid as to see something is going on' _this intrigued ciel's interest "you know _Eve. _I wonder how this will turn out" a grin appeared on his face as I shuddered _why do I get the feeling only bad things are going to come to me!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own kuroshitsuji only my character Lilian Ashford**

**special thanks to:** anon(anonymous) for the new comment!!!

**a little info:** ciel is 13 years old in this story, so is Lilian Ashford

* * *

**Recap:**

Taking out a piece of paper I wrote _'did something bad happen?' _he shook his head "no there's nothing to worry about" another paper came out _'that's what both my mother and father use to tell me when I was young but that doesn't mean I'm stupid as to see something is going on' _this intrigued ciel's interest "you know _Eve. _I wonder how this will turn out" a grin appeared on his face as I shuddered _why do I get the feeling only bad things are going to come to me!_

**And so the story continues.....**

Arriving back the ciel's mansion I noticed everything pink and girl _this wasn't here when we left _three people ran towards ciel "M-master she's here again!!" out of nowhere a girl jumped toward me "ohh what a cute girl! Ciel who is this!!" I smiled and curtsied then held out a piece of paper_ 'I am Eve Phantomhive, a distant cousin of ciel's. It's a pleasure meeting you' _hearts and sparkles appeared around her "So cute! I never knew I had a distant cousin!! come on we're having a party, I have lots of cute clothes with me"

I looked back towards ciel to see him pale and sebastain smiling _their not going to help me are they? _I sighed while Elizabeth; who told me her name; gave me a dress that was a color of golden with silver rims. A single ribbon tied around the waist and into a bow in the back. She smiled "I'm so glad you are here! Ciel would never let me get him dressed cutely"

after she finished she got changed and made me follow her downstairs to where the others were waiting. While the others were dancing to the music played by sebastain I stayed sitting in one of the chair's. Fini came over to me "Miss Eve why aren't you dancing?" taking out a piece of paper I wrote down my response _'my parents taught me that young ladies wait at the table unless other wise told by them that I may move or asked by a gentlemen to dance with him'_ this made fini frown "so I guess that means no" I nodded as he got up to join the others.

Somehow this made elizabeth mad and she walked towards me "Come on eve! You got to dance too!!" I shook my head and went to show her the same paper I did to fini but she snatched it out of my hand and ripped it apart "now it doesn't matter anymore, here you can dance with mister sebastian!" she grabbed my hand and placed me in-front of sebastian. Before I can write something, she took away my note pad and pencil "this is going away for a while" so she hid it _'now how am I suppose to tell them things?!' _

Sebastian bowed "may I have this dance" I curtsey and took his hands _'I can not refuse a dance from a gentlemen' _he leaded and I followed. Sebastian smiled "so tell me, mistress Eve how are liking it here so far?" I nodded my head _'he knows that I can not speak nor do I have my paper and pencil maybe he is trying to tease me because of what elizabeth did' _after a while the dance was over it was time to eat.

They we're surprised on my eating etiquette was "Wow Eve, your parents must have taught you everything on how to be a proper lady" I nodded and was given back my note pad and pencil _'yes they did, another thing they taught me was using musical instruments. Maybe one day when you come back here I can play for you and everyone else' _this made her smile "I can't wait!"

Later that evening it was time for her to leave, I returned her the dress that I borrowed from her but she told me that I can keep it as a gift. Ciel and sebastian showed me where my new room would be which was just right next to Ciel's room _'i guess they do not trust me'_. I went inside the room and changed into my night gown, strange isn't it. A young lady like myself keeping my night gown inside my school bag.

I bidded everyone good night then headed back into my new room, feeling strange and uncomfortable I held the extra pillow to my chest to comfort me. Meanwhile in the other room, ciel was reading a small book in his hand; it was not the book I found instead it was something different it was my personal journal. Sebastain smirked "young master, I do not think you should be doing that. If Eve finds out then who knows what she might do" ciel sighed "there's nothing she can do, first she can not speak and second she is a lady. Not acting like one would bring shame to her for disobeying her parents"


	4. Chapter 4

I **do not** own kuroshitsuji only my character Lilian Ashford

**special thanks to:** anon(anonymous) for the new comment!!!

* * *

**Recap:**

I bidded everyone good night then headed back into my new room, feeling strange and uncomfortable I held the extra pillow to my chest to comfort me. Meanwhile in the other room, ciel was reading a small book in his hand; it was not the book I found instead it was something different it was my personal journal. Sebastain smirked "young master, I do not think you should be doing that. If Eve finds out then who knows what she might do" ciel sighed "there's nothing she can do, first she can not speak and second she is a lady. Not acting like one would bring shame to her for disobeying her parents"

**And so the story continues....**

The low sounds of curtain's opening had waken me up, the sun hit my face so I covered it with my hand too see sebastain. I wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it over to him _'good morning sebastian, how are you today?'_ he seemed surprised "good morning to you too, no one actually tells me that everyday" I got out of bed handing him a other piece of paper _'well I do it to my maids and butlers even my entire family' _

Walking over to my bag, searching for my journal which could not be found _that's strange I could have sworn it was in here last night, it will turn up eventually _sebastain smiled "there's a surprise for you inside the closet" so I went to the closet and opened it to see dresses. Another paper I held up _'what is going on?' _he grinned "the young master thought you might need some extra clothes since it seems you will be staying here for a while" nodding I got inside the closet and changed there, once I finished I came outside to see the room empty.

I went ciel's room and knocked on the door "Come in" so I went inside to see ciel already dressed, he smirked "Do you like the clothes?" I nodded and walked up to him "Is something wrong eve?" shaking my head what I did next shocked him. I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "E-eve?!" his face turned red. Quickly I took out a piece of paper _'whats wrong? This is how I was shown to thank someone' _he cleared this throat "a simple thank you would do, if anyone saw that they would keep bugging me about it" chuckling with no sound I took out a other piece of paper _'don't worry it will be our secret' _

Exiting his room the two of us went downstairs and had breakfast, ciel had sweets to go with it and I held out a piece of paper _'you shouldn't eat that, they are only for dessert after dinner' _this amused him "you really were brought up to lady like, anything else I should know about you" nodding I took out a piece of paper, his eyes widen when he saw it _'I know you have my journal' _smiling I turned the paper over _'do not worry I am not mad, next time you want to read my journal you can' _

Sebastian smirked "Young master, you have a meeting in a few minutes with Lau" he nodded and got up finishing his sweets as I held a other piece of paper up _'aren't you suppose to excuse yourself from the table?' _ciel groaned "no, I never do. You do know your parents are not around, this mean you can act sometimes not lady like" I shook my head _'never!' _he sighed "well you are going to join me in this meeting so let's go" I followed him to a other room that was like a office but bigger, on the chair were two people one man and one lady.

He got up and smiled "young earl, it's been a while. Oh and who is this lovely lady?" I smiled and curtsied, hearts appeared around him "aw she is so cute" he placed me on his lap "who are you?" I held out a piece of paper _'eve phantomhive, a distant cousin of ciel. Nice to meet you Sir Lau' _more hearts appeared "such an adorable cousin you have, she would love the clothes I picked out! They'll look better on her then you might"

I tilted my head _he wears dresses??_ ciel cleared his throat "don't fill her head with ideas" lau smirked and whispered into my ear, I covered my mouth and held a piece of paper to ciel "it's alright if you wear dresses, to each his own. Do not worry I wont think anything different about you" this got ciel mad "Lau what did you say to her?!" Lau shrugged "I don't know what you are talking about"

Ciel pointed at me "tell me now eve" I got up from Lau's lap and walked over to ciel, this went to far so I patted his head and gave him a paper _'it was a joke, Mister Lau told me to play along and say those things'_ Lau sighed "aw Eve why did you tell him the truth, I wanted to see how long this was going to go" he crumbled the paper and glared at lau "may we just get to the important matter's already" this made lau smirk "alright, Ran-Mao, take Eve with you to try out those new outfit on her" she nodded and took me to a different room.

It was really quiet between me and -Mao _guess she doesn't speak as well _after trying on a lot of the dresses Ran made me stay with one of them on. The dress was beautiful but it made me uncomfortable with it open on both side's showing my legs. My hair was in two cat like ear buns; like her's and a pink ribbon with a bell attached to it tied around my neck.

The door opened and lau smiled patting ciel on the back "tell me, how does Eve look?" ciel seemed surprised and shocked seeing me in something like this, feeling embarrassed my face turned red. Sebastian smiled "she looks lovely, it suit's her" this made me look up to see sebastian next to me "she looks like a cat!" ciel scratched his head "she looks good, but I think she would rather be comfortable in a different dress" lau nodded "your right, how about this?" he took out a dress that was small, the top only covered the breast area and it had two strings attached to the bottom piece which was a short skirt.

Upon seeing the dress I shook my head and hid behind sebastain throwing a piece of paper to lau, which accidentally hit him in the head _'I would never wear something like that!' _ciel starred at me with a grin on his face "would you wear it if I said it would make me happy?" my eyes widen _is this a trick question? _Again I shook my head. This time sebastian turned around and held my hand "What if I asked nicely just for me, my highness" my heart skipped a beat as I furiously nodded my head. Both lau and ciel were shocked "No to us but you say yes to him!" I held out a piece of paper _'of course for him, he held my hand and asked nicely. As for you ciel it looked __like you were just toying with me'_

This amused Lau "it seems she's taking a liking to your butler, watch out she might steal him from you" ciel chuckled evilly "sebastian is loyal to me and me alone. There is no way he would leave me for her" lau whistled "ohhh a love triangle" ciel blushed "No it's not!" lau waved goodbye and left with Ran-Mao. After they left, I changed into one of the other dresses that were inside the closet and changed my hair but kept the bell "your keeping that on?" I turned to see a boy who had a straw hat _'yes, I am. It's the only way people will know where I am. Who are you?' _he smiled "My name is fini, I'm the gardner"

A different bell rung and I turned towards the door "oh that means that dinner is ready, you shouldn't try anything that bard eats. He sometimes uses explosions" this caught my attention _what kind of people live here! _Something strange was definitely going on, but what? Following him downstairs there was a big table with lot's of food. Ciel was waiting patiently "a bell?" I nodded and held out the same piece of paper I showed Fini "That's not a bad idea, this mean's you won't be able to sneak around secretly"

While eating dinner I held out a other piece of paper to ciel _'if you do not mind me asking, where are you parents? Do they know your alone in this mansion with just a butler, maid, gardner and a chef?' _ciel stopped eating for a moment then continued "that's a different story for an other time" I guessed it was difficult for him speaking about it so i left it alone _he'll tell me eventually or maybe never, but i can wait_


	5. author's note

I do not have internet, right now using a friends computer. But I will get internet in 3 weeks. When I get it back i'll post up 3 chapters.


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own** kuroshitsuji only my character Lilian Ashford

**special thanks** to anon(anonymous) for the new comment!!!

**P.S** I apologize if I make any of the character's a bit OOC; it's better in my head then me typing it.

**P.S.S **I was able to get my hands on a computer to upload this chapter, but i won't be able to update every time like i did before.

* * *

**Recap:**

While eating dinner I held out a other piece of paper to ciel _'if you do not mind me asking, where are you parents? Do they know your alone in this mansion with just a butler, maid, gardner and a chef?' _ciel stopped eating for a moment then continued "that's a different story for an other time" I guessed it was difficult speaking about it so I left it alone _he'll tell me eventually or maybe never but I can wait_

**And so the story continues....**

After finishing dinner, I followed ciel to his office where he was going to play the violin while we was playing sebastian complained "young master in that note it should be higher and there was one note you missed as well" ciel glared at him "it doesn't matter, eve didn't even notice it" they stared at me and I nodded _'yes I did, but I'm not saying anything about his playing. I'm more into the melody it plays' _

Sebastian smiled "let's try again from the beginning, once you get it we can move onto the dance lesson's" the violin started to play from the beginning but it felt different, sebastian looked up to see me playing the violin and in a matter of seconds I finished _'violin is easy for me to play....is something wrong?' _they shook their heads as sebastian grinned "Eve that was wonderful, the young master can learn something from you" ciel glared at me as if I did something bad.

I stared at sebastian and he wagged his finger at ciel "now young master you should refrain yourself from scolding Eve, she did nothing wrong" I smiled as ciel kept glaring at me. After a while they moved on to dance lessons and sebastian wanted me to be ciel's partner _why do I get this strange feeling that he is going to get revenge _as we started to dance I made sure to keep a close eye on him.

But something else stopped me, it was the sounds of thunder outside. I mistook a step and fell taking ciel down with me. Slowly opening my eyes which widen as I saw ciel on-top of me, not only that but his lips were on mine. Quickly I stood up and curtseyed then left _noooo!!!! my future husband is going to be mad at me!! even worse I've failed my parents!!!! _I walked into my room and locked the door _now I can't face them, not after that. Now I got a other problem _a other thunder came this time making me stiffen. Sad to say yes I was afraid of thunder, I always was ever since I was a small child.

There was a knock at the door "Eve open up the door" it was ciel. I stood still maybe he would think I wasn't here and go away. That was not the case sebastian knocked down the door _wait no human being I know could do such a thing like that! _Sebastian left only leaving Ciel who walked in while my head had beads of sweat and I smiled holding up my hand waving _'hi' _he cleared this throat "what happened in there was only an accident, don't mention it to anyone"

Before I could write anything on the piece of paper an other thunder crackled this time closer, making me cover my ears with my hands and squatting to the floor. Ciel finally realized what caused the incident to happen which made him grin "hmm so that's why, your scared of thunder. So you do have a weakness" every step he took forward a thunder would be heard. I tighten my eyes shut and tried to drown out the sound with my own thoughts but the sounds was to powerful.

My body moved on it's own and clutched to ciel's body with my arms around him which shocked him a little. This made me remember something that happened to me when I was younger but it seems like it was only yesterday.

_~flashback~_

_I was kidnapped for the first time, so frightening not knowing if I was going to live or die. Their was other kids as well who had given up on escaping. The man covered in black walked over to where we were being held. He would smirked as he would choose the child he wanted; he/she would never return though._

_After a few nights, more children would come and others disappear. I don't know why I was the only one being kept alive. But a boy would visit me often, until one night he told me that I was going to get away. I followed him into a dark room where I was told to stay, it was raining outside and lightening. I knew after lightening their would be thunder._

_I felt that the boy was already back as he did a thunder crackled, the first time I've heard of it had frighten me so I clung to him to make the sound less frightening. He placed him arms around me whispering into me ear "Don't worry, your safe now"_

_~end of flashback~_

The same boy that saved me is the same boy I'm going to marry, strange I know but that was the reward he received from my parents when he took me home, which he accepted even though he hardly knew me. Something snapped me out my trance; it was ciel, he slowly placed his arm around me "it's only thunder so don't worry, your safe here" those words made me smile and tears fall down my face.

* * *

I was thinking on who should Eve A.K.A Lilian end up with. I wanted it to be that she has feelings for both but doesn't know who to choose. How ever i can tell you this much; the ending might enrage all of you but dont worry there will be a sequel with a brand new twist to the story.


	7. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT **OWN KUROSHITSUJI

Sorry I have not updated in the longest, I've been busy with college but now I'm free...well for at least 2 weeks.

_'message on paper' _(Lilian only, lol)

_thinking_

"Talking"

* * *

**Recap:**

The same boy that save me is the same boy I'm going to marry, strange I know but that was the reward he received from my parents when he took me home, which he accepted even though he hardly knew me. Something snapped me out my trance; it was ciel, he slowly placed his arm around me "it's only thunder so don't worry, your safe here" those words made me smile and tears fall down my face.

**And so the story continues...**

I had woken up instantly grabbing my head from shear pain _Ugh, What happened? The last thing I remember was..._ remembering what happened my face turned red as the door opened and Sebastian came inside with a tray, on it was a glass of water and some medicine "This should help you feel better" quickly I held a paper to him _'where is Ciel?' _he smiled "The young master is in his room resting"

Slowly I took the medicine and wrote down _'did something happen to him?' _this intrigued Sebastian "Yes the two of you came down with food poisoning, The chief bard was careless with making sure the food was in good condition before cooking it" every word he said confused me even more _'Wait so then Ciel never had his violin lesson's?' _he shook his head "Unfortunately no, because of this incident the entire schedule is ruined" rubbing my head like if I was insane, which made Sebastian stare at me "Is something wrong?"

Holding a piece of paper I wrote _'every thing is just fine, reality is just catching up with me so don't mind me it's probably just the food poisoning that gave me those strange dreams' _When he left, I went to the bathroom and took a slight shower _so everything that happened after eating the food was all a dream?...maybe it was, nothing like that would ever happen to me._

A few day's had past ever since that incident, every now and then I would take picture's of everyone at the mansion. Everyone that I was getting close to was beginning to become more painful for me, eventually one day I will or they will find a way for me to get back to my time...the memories we shared would disappear and will forever be forgotten...like I always said _the past is the past it doesn't matter what happened back then..._ but why do I feel like now I'm starting to rethink that

Part of me want's to stay here with everyone but my other self is telling me that I do not belong here and I never will. My train of thought was interrupted by someone tapping my shoulder slightly, I turned to see Maylene "the young master want's to see you" nodding I got up and started walking, while I walked past her the expression on her face was nothing but sadness. On my way to Ciel's office I saw Fini and Bard they too had the same expression as Maylene's.

When I went inside the office, Sebastian stood next to Ciel with a stern face. Slowly he stood up from the chair "We found a way for you to get back home" hearing this I didn't know whether to be happy or be sad so my face stayed motionless "But the solution requires something for you to do" this made me gaze at him again holding a piece of paper _'and what would that be?'_ he sighed then stared at me "to die"

Those word's made me feel like time was slowing down and nothing was moving, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of my heartbeat. But Ciel seemed unfazed "you died to get here so you must die to go back" he walked past me along with Sebastian "follow us" I do not know why but my body moved on it's own and followed them outside somewhere in the backyard.

It felt within me that it was to early for me to go, I practically begged them to let me stay there for a while longer. Ciel crossed his arm's "I thought you wanted to go back so you can get married and not be a disgrace to your family" that's right...my family will be disappointed in me. While I was deep in thought Sebastian whispered something into Ciel's ear making him sigh "alright you can stay here for a little longer, but only for one month after that your gone"

The two of them left leaving me there by myself at least until the trio came running over smiling "Your staying!" even though they knew it would only be for a month they wanted to make it worth my time here with them, which filled me with joy and I felt like I was free to fly from the bird cage I was raised in for the first time in my life. Heading back with them to the kitchen I wanted to cook this time; just to make sure that there was no food poisoning.

Bard tried to get me to use a flame thrower to cook the meat, I wonder where he grew up to do something crazy like that. While the food was cooking I sat in-front of him and held a piece of paper _'Oh big brother! Can you please tell me your story about your life if that is okay?' _he grinned and pointed at himself "my stories are too gruesome for your young ears" I pouted and held a piece of paper _'trust me when I say that I have seen worse' _

He smirked "really like what?" I held a paper up _'well about women giving birth to babies, people dying in gruesome way's, and about sex' _he gasped "Y-young lady's like y-yourself shouldn't be watching those things!" I smiled at his reaction, Maylene and Fini fell from behind the door; guess they were eavesdropping "what is it that she watches?"

Bard gave them the piece of paper and they blushed "what?" quickly there was light smoke around us, so we looked around and realized the food was burning _AHHH THE FOOD! _quickly I placed on oven mitts and grabbed the pan placed it somewhere else and started fanning everywhere, Sebastian came inside and got mad "who burned the food?" they all pointed at me and sadly I was the only one who pointed at the trio with a piece of paper _'they distracted me with lots of questions but it was my fault for not __paying attention to the food at the same time but don't worry its only burned a little, so I can still save it from being a bad dinner'_

In a matter of minutes I revived the food from being slightly burned to being saved and in time for dinner, it surprised everyone with the food I prepared "usually Sebastian makes the food that goes with the schedule for the young master" shaking my head I smiled _'not this time' _bringing the food to Ciel he called for Sebastian "this is not what I wanted for dinner" Sebastian cleared his throat "well that is because Young Eve made it especially for you tonight"

He starred at me and I went back into the kitchen to clean the mess that was made after that bard wanted to show me how to play card's with him, Maylene and Fini. After a few rounds of the game I got the hang of it and started winning, then something happened that actually was a surprise for the trio started to talk to me about their past and how they were saved by the young master.


	8. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT **OWN KUROSHITSUJI only Lilian Ashford

_'message on paper' _(Lilian only, lol)

_thinking_

"Talking"

**Dedicated to: **YukioNatsumi ^^ she inspired me to make the next chapter ^.^ and to everyone who added this as their Fav.

* * *

**Recap: **

He stared at me and I went back into the kitchen to clean the mess that was made after that bard wanted to show me how to play card's with him, Maylene and Fini. After a few rounds of the game I got the hang of it and started winning, then something happened that actually was a surprise for the trio started to talk to me about their past and how they were saved by the young master.

**And so the story continues...**

The one about Maylene's past made me smile _'that is so cool that you were an assassin!' _they chuckled at my childish reaction which made me blush from embarrassment. Then after Maylene finished her story about her past it was Bard's turn and his past was interesting and I crossed my arm's _'they should have listened to you! Don't they know that everyone's opinion counts in a battle. It could decide on who will win the battle' _Bard was surprised "it looks like you know a thing or two about battling" I nodded my head _'yes, they have some games that are online in which you team up with others or you fight by yourself and invade other peoples territories to take over'_

This shocked them "B-but how can you do that? We thought your parent's wouldn't allowyou to do things like that" I looked away _'I have heard of them and read about them but never actually played them'_ they stayed quiet until it was Fini's turn to say about his past. My reaction about his past was both sorrow and anger _'what kind of monster would do that to a __sweet innocent child!'_

They were shocked to see my reaction; anger since they never saw me get mad like how I' am now. Bard got scared and pointed at me...no someone behind me, the others got scared as well _what are they so scared of? _So I turned around and saw Sebastian with a smile on his face "why are the three of you slacking off? Fini shouldn't you be attending the garden! and Maylene should you be cleaning!"

Fini and Maylene got scared of him so they got up fast and ran, as for Bard he was sent to the kitchen to make snacks the only person remaining was me...Sebastain kept that smile "Eve so you were the one distracting them from their work" I shrugged _'your the one who is always picking up after them when they mess up, how are they suppose to learn from their mistake if you never give them the chance' _this surprised him.

He then started to talk but my wrist was hurting so I decided to use my left hand instead; good thing I learned how to write with both _'Hey Sebastain can we please talk where I can just nod my head for yes and shake my head for no, my wrist's are hurting me' _Sighing he placed a hand on his head "alright if it would make it easier on you" before I could response Ciel came in "Sebastian it's time for us to go" he turned to face Ciel "yes, my lord".

The two of them left, leaving me behind in the mansion with the trio _'how long until they come back?' _bard shrugged "not sure, sometimes it may take up to a week. But don't worry we'll take good care of you" since it would take a while before Ciel and Sebastian would come back I had to come up with thing's to entertain myself; which included learning more recipes, taking photo's, drawing, anything that I could find to do so I can keep myself sane.

It's been only two days since Ciel and Sebastian had left, they still haven't been back. Pacing back and forth in a room was all I could do other than ripping out my hair "Eve you should calm down" Maylene and Fini tried their best to get me to relax _'but what if something bad happened to them?' _Bard stood there like it was nothing "your not their mother you know that?" he caught my attention...more like a glare _'I know that but every female has __mother instinct!' _Fini stared at Maylene "do you have that?" she stuttered "I d-don't k-know!"

They gave me some tea which only slightly calmed me down along with the hot bath. Waiting on the comfortable chair downstairs to see if they would come tonight, the trio would stay with me until it is around midnight then they would force me to go to sleep. The stress was taking it's toll on my body and mind, they were struggling so I can stay awake a little longer but sadly I was to drained to fight it.

Fini saw that I had fallen asleep so he covered my body with a blanket and left me alone leaving the room with Bard and Maylene to make sure they do not wake me up. Later that evening I felt my body leaving the comfort of the chair and leaning into something more warm, and barely I could hear voices speaking but I'm sure who the voices belonged to.

Ciel sighed as Sebastian carried my sleeping body in his arm's "how long has she been there?" Fini smiled "well she is always there every night waiting" this made Ciel scratch his head a little and a bit angry "idiotic girl, does she have nothing better to do?" Bard chuckled "silly thing is she claimed she has mother instincts" this caught their attention "she has children?" Maylene waved her hands "N-no! She doesn't!" the loud conversation had woken me up. The trio gasped and covered their mouth's to see if it would make me go back to sleep but sadly it did not work. Yawning; with no noise of course; I looked to see who was holding me and it was Sebastian "We're finally back" smiling i took out a piece of paper and gave one to Ciel and one to Sebastian _'Welcome back' _then I gave them a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

It was a lot longer in openoffice ^^ well i hope everyone enjoyed it ^^ please review! they inspire me to type and publish faster :3


	9. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT **OWN KUROSHITSUJI, the only character I own is Lilian Ashford

_'message on paper' _(Lilian only, lol)

_thinking_

"Talking"

**Dedicated to: **watergoddesskasey, thanks for the comment. And to everyone else who added this as their favorite ^^

* * *

**Recap:**

Ciel sighed as Sebastian carried my sleeping body in his arm's "how long has she been there?" Fini smiled "well she is always there every night waiting" this made Ciel scratch his head a little and a bit angry "idiotic girl, does she have nothing better to do?" Bard chuckled "silly thing is she claimed she has mother instincts" this caught their attention "she has children?" Maylene waved her hands "N-no! She doesn't!" the loud conversation had woken me up. The trio gasped and covered their mouth's to see if it would make me go back to sleep but sadly it did not work. Yawning; with no noise of course; I looked to see who was holding me and it was Sebastian "we're finally back" smiling I took a piece of paper and gave one each to Ciel and Sebastian _'welcome back' _then I gave them a small kiss on the cheek.

**And so the story continues...**

While Sebastian just smiled Ciel grumbled, I stared at the trio _'what did you say?' _they shook their head's "N-nothing!" and they ran off somewhere. Turning my attention back to the duo _'was your trip exciting?' _Ciel walked past me ignoring the question making me pout, but Sebastian reassured me that it was one hell of a trip...whatever that means.

Since it was still night time I decided to go back to sleep, morning came fast before I knew it. Soon it would be time for me to get out of bed and enjoy the day but my energy was drained so my face stayed on the comfortable pillow, Sebastian came into the room "Miss Eve it is time to get up" pulling the sheets to cover myself didn't help since he yanked it off me.

He smirked "I said it was time to get up" that smirk of him made me fear him, forcing myself up wasn't any good it only made me more tired _'do not want to, I' am tired' _closing my eyes in hope he would let me sleep a bit longer another voice caught my attention "shouldn't she be already dressed?" my eyes opened as I saw Ciel standing at the door with his arm's crossed. Sebastian turned his attention to Ciel "well young master it seems that Miss Eve is to tired to be moving around today".

Somewhere deep down I had a feeling something was going to happen, Ciel smirked "well then help her get dressed and pack her an _outfit_, everyone is waiting" he left closing the door behind him. Slowly Sebastian turned to face me "well then shall we get started?"

~Elsewhere~ the trio were getting ready for the fun trip and out of no where heard loud crashing as if things were getting smashed or broken "w-what are they doing to Eve?" they turned blue as images filled their head "Young Master would never harm her right?" Bard and Maylene looked at Fini "Sebastian m-might!" then everything went silent "noooo he killed her!"

Someone cleared their throat "who killed who?" they turned to see Sebastian with myself next to him upset _he is so mean and forceful! _Bard chuckled "N-nothing, we just thought that you killed Eve because of all the noise" Sebastian smiled "sorry about that, but she was a handful in trying to change her clothes"

Everyone went outside as I was forced with Sebastian behind me making sure that I do not try to escape while Ciel was in-front me, even though I could just easily push him out the way I can't. Getting inside the carriage was hard, either I sat next to Sebastian and have horrible images in my head or I sit next to Ciel and still have horrible images in my head.

So I decided to sit next to Ciel which amused Sebastian "Do not worry Miss Eve, I don't bite...much" I quickly turned my attention to outside the window _at least the scenery is nice, maybe it will get my mind off everything_ after a while we arrived at our destination, a beach?

I jerked my head towards Sebastian and Ciel _'what is the meaning of this?' _Sebastian grinned "The young master thought it would be nice for everyone to have a day off and relax so he-" I interrupted him _'but I do not even have a bathing suit!' _it was Ciel's turn to smirk "oh you don't have to worry about that, I already chose a bathing suit for you" a lot of things raced through my mind _but how do they know my size? _they pushed me into a tent "your bathing suit is there for you"

looking around I found it _is this some kind of joke! _after getting changed I placed on a long shirt and came outside "huh? What happened to your bathing suit" the trio came closer _'there is no way I will reveal what they chose for me!' _in one swift motion I heard the sound of something ripping, looking down I see my so called bathing suit exposed.

Bard's jaw dropped so did Fini's while Maylene was amazed, my bathing suit was really a two piece. Maylene looked at Sebastian "How did you know which size?" he smiled"well she is the same size as the Young Master all I had to do was use that bra of her's" Now it was time for my revenge all I had to do was wait. While coming up with a plan in the water, making sure it was above my chest, the trio came over "you know Eve, we're sure that the Young Master did not do it on purpose"

They we're trying to convince me into not trying anything on him but it didn't matter to me, slowly making my way out of the water and making my way behind Ciel _now I have him! _he saw my shadow in the sand and looked back only to see myself grabbing him "E-eve!" using all my strength I dragged him before Sebastian can help; maybe he wanted too see what would happen, and I pushed Ciel into the water which mistakenly ended badly...I ended being dragged down by him.

* * *

I was trying to at least put some fun into the story ^^ since she would be leaving shortly T_T please review it makes me update faster ^.^


	10. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSIHTSUJI**, the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford

_'message on paper' _(Lilian only, lol)

_thinking_

"Talking"

**Dedicated to: **watergoddesskasey and YukioNatsumi for the comment's, and to everyone who added this as their favorite

* * *

**Recap:**

They we're trying to convince me into not trying anything on him but it didn't matter to me, slowly making my way out of the water and making my way behind Ciel _now I have him! _he saw my shadow in the sand and looked back only to see myself grabbing him "E-eve!" using all my strength I dragged him before Sebastian can help; maybe he wanted too see what would happen, and I pushed Ciel into the water which mistakenly ended badly...I ended being dragged down by him.

**And so the story continues...**

Finally I woke up and looked to myself on-top of Ciel who was struggling to keep his head up above the water. His eye patch was no longer on which I caught a glimpse of, quickly realizing this he closed his eye hoping I did not see it. So I got off of him, in his state of anger he grabbed the closet thing he could which was sand and threw it to my head "Your lucky it was not a rock, I can't wait until you leave"

The trio were kind of shocked that Ciel didn't want me to stay but I wasn't, something that kept bugging me on the way back to the manor was why did I travel to past? There was nothing for me to learn, the past had nothing to do with me so why should I care. The past is the past nothing more and nothing less, unless there was something that is suppose to teach me a lesson.

Eating dinner in the kitchen with the trio they smiled "well the past is what created the future" shaking my head I held out a paper _'certain people are the ones who changed the future, but their dead so who cares?' _Bard scratched his head "wow, you really don't care about anyone or anything from the past" I nodded to agree with him _'I only care about the present' _before they could say anything else Sebastian came inside "Miss Eve, the young master would like to speak with you"

Getting up I followed him to Ciel's office, Sebastian closed the door behind me as Ciel cleared his throat "what did you see today at the beach?" he knew I saw it, the only thing is that he wanted me to admit it _'what are you talking about?' _he pointed to his right eye "you know what I mean!" I sat down in the chair in-front of him _'Fine! I saw your eye, so what? It's a different color who cares?' _He stood up "you can't tell anyone about it"

Showing him another piece of paper _'don't you mean write to anyone?' _he seemed aggravated "you know what I mean!" now things were getting interesting why would he be worried about his eye being a different color unless he was hiding something. So I walked around the table and got close to him _'now I know your hiding something! Tell me or I will force it out of you' _he scoffed "good luck with that"

I placed mt hands on my hip _how can I get him to talk?...that's it! _I pinned him to the floor and took off his eye patch, this time he kept his eye closed "g-get off me!" shaking my head _'no' _I used my knee's to pin his arms while I used my hands to force his right eye to open, he struggled to keep moving his head but failed and I got a closer look at his eye. It was purple with some kind strange symbol.

He was able to push me off of him "How dare you-" he was cut off when he saw me smiling _'do not worry Ciel, your secret is safe with me' _but that didn't reassure him "your lying! The moment you leave this room your gonna tell my servants" wondering on how he can trust me to keep his secret safe, I grabbed something I kept hidden in my bra even though I wear a corset and I gave it to him "What is this?"

Looking at the strange small metal that was attached to some string _'it is a charm, it's to bring protection and good luck to the person who has it' _he smirked "so much for you since it didn't work" scratching my head I held another paper _'well you see, I didn't have it on me the day I fell. Besides I think you need it a lot more than I do right now'_ I left the room and headed for the bathroom to take a nice bath.

Relaxing in the water I lent my mind to wonder, there was so many thing's to do once I got back home, get prepaid for the wedding and hopefully I don't have to explain my parents on what happened to me. Many other thing's started to flow into my head that I did not even notice the time until a knock had snapped me out of it "Miss Eve, are you alright?" getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around my body, I made my way to the door and opened it.

It was Sebastian at the door "it is already time for you to get into bed, tomorrow there is a dinner party that the Young Master is invited to and he want's you to attend" he handed me some pajamas so I can change into it then left _Just great, now I have to attend a party. _Maybe this is the revenge Ciel want's against me for what I did to him at the beach.

~Next Day~

Waking up early as I could, I started to prepare breakfast for everyone. After they finished eating, I took a quick shower and got dressed to go to the party with Ciel and of course Sebastian. The dress they chose was pure white with gold and blue lacing, once we arrived at the party most of the people turned their attention onto us.

I stayed close to Ciel and Sebastian to make sure that no one would chat with me, but it did not turn out that way. Most of the men tried to ask me if I would love to be their son's wife one day, Ciel stepped in though "she is already to be married. Plus she is mute so do not make her write everything" this shocked most of them; including myself.

There were some strange men at the party, like this one guy who is called Viscount Druitt. He seemed rather strange after he met me, for some reason he kept on calling me his little hummingbird. Thankfully I was able to get away from him when people started to dance with each other, I sat down in one of the chairs and watched everyone else.

They were serving drinks but mine was only juice since of course I was underage. There was a group of people whispering about thing's, I could not hear so pretending to walk around I got closer to hear the conversation; sadly yes it is bad to be nosy but it seemed interesting. While looking at the marvelous painting and decoration's something a person said had caught my attention. It was the name 'Ciel' so I stayed quite and listened in on the conversation.

Unfortunately I could only pick up a few words due to the music and the voices of other people, but those word's still filled me with rage. I made my way to where Ciel and Sebastian was "Is something wrong?" shaking my head _'no'_ was the only thing I could do _the thing's people are saying about Ciel is really going to make me snap. Maybe he brought me here to see how I could deal with horrible people _as both Ciel and Sebastian left to somewhere else, the group of people he just finished chatting with started to talk as well.

It was to much and I snapped, my hand clenched crushing the glass in my hands into pieces. I walked over to one of the person and slapped him, the music stopped as people turned their attention to where I was standing. Both Ciel's and Sebastian's eyes widen as they saw what happened, the man glared and was about to strike back but in self-defense I quickly grabbed a-hold of his arm twisting it to his back and pinning him to the floor.

* * *

sorry it took long to post it up ^^ college has been busy and harc for me. Ughh I'm enraged with myself! I wish Lilian can talk so she can tell those people off! But sadly since she can not all she can do is slapping them, do not forget it was self-defense! Please leave a review ^^ it inspires me to type faster and update faster.


	11. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT **own kuroshitsuji, the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford

_'message on paper' _(Lilian only, lol)

_thinking_

"Talking"

**Dedicated to: **watergoddesskasey, Pri_Chan_1410, Manaxsavior for the comment's, and to everyone who added this as their favorite ^.^

* * *

**Recap:**

It was to much and I snapped, my hand clenched crushing the glass in my hands into pieces. I walked over to one of the person and slapped him, the music stopped as people turned their attention to where I was standing. Both Ciel's and Sebastian's eyes widen as they saw what happened, the man glared and was about to strike back but in self-defense I quickly grabbed a-hold of his arm twisting it to his back and pinning him to the floor.

**And so the story continues...**

Everyone's attention was on me, the man kept on struggling but I held tighter at least until Sebastian got me off of him "That insolent little brat deserves to be punished!" since I could not talk back to him I decided to mouth out the words. Sebastian still kept his grip on me and Ciel walked over "Why should she? After all you were the one who attacked her first"

This caught my attention _that is why it's called self defense, but I wonder if people would really buy that story? _Sebastian smiled "Miss Eve why don't you go and wait inside the carriage" slowly I made my way to the door to go outside as people kept their eyes on me until I left.

I waited inside the carriage for a while and finally they both came out and made their way to the carriage. It was quiet the entire ride _I hope nothing bad happened to them...but that guy deserved it! _Once we arrived back to the manor Ciel whispered something into Sebastian's ear and he left.

Inside the manor I went to my room getting changed into my night gown while Ciel went to his own room. Fighting myself to go to sleep was difficult no matter what position I tried and how comfortable the bed was I could not fall asleep. Making my way downstairs I laid on the couch with my head on one of the pillows and slowly fell asleep.

After only a few minutes of sleep someone shook my shoulder _ugh need sleep... _I turned my back towards them but they still shook my shoulder's making me get up. Blinking my eyes to make out the dark figure it was Ciel and Sebastian, they motioned me to follow them which sadly I did _why can't they just let me sleep. _We walked to Ciel's office as I sat in one of the chair's in-front of his desk while he sat behind it with Sebastian at his side .

Ciel folded his hands "do you wish to know about your family history?" this caught my attention a little _'does it matter?' _he smirked "there are some interesting things about your family; they own a lot of mine's with valuable gems and jewels" my eyes widen _'what? I never knew! My family say's we don't have a lot of money! And that we are average' _

He told me more things about my family "this last thing, I found it really interesting. It say's that your family deals with the occult and demons" this made me stand up _'that is a lie! My family do not believe in demons! there are no such things as demons!' _Sebastian grinned "this is your family history things change" I shook my head _'NO! There are no such things as demon because the two of you aren't demons!'_

This caught their attention "what do you mean?" I sighed and sat back down _'the guy at the party said that Ciel is a spoiled brat who is stuck up and that him with that butler of his don't seem human at all it is as if you two were demons' _Sebastian nodded "Is that why you hit him" I nodded _'he deserved it! How dare he say something that horrible that is not even true!'_ Sebastian smiled "well thank you for doing that".

Ciel stood up "In the morning we are going to see your so called family. Maybe they have to do with you coming here to the past" I stood up as well _'and I am telling you that demons do not exist' _he groaned "you need to open your mind a little bit more and see what is really there" he started to walk away "I will see you in the morning" he left along with Sebastian. So I made my way back to my room and threw myself onto the bed _what did he mean by that?_

Sleep took over me and I actually fell asleep, once morning came I was up and getting ready to leave with Ciel and Sebastian but of course we had something to eat before we left. I was a little nervous in going there _what is there to be nervous about?...besides the fact that one of them might have my face... _Finally we made it, they knocked on the door and the door was answered "Yes how may I help-" the person stared at me "Mistress you've returned!" my eyes widen _'you must have mistaken me for someone else' _more people came towards the door "Miss it truly is you!" they grabbed the three of us and pulled us inside.

We were led to a dining room and forced us to sit down "your parents are going to be so please to find that you have made it home. So tell us misstress? who is this yong boy?" Ciel cleared his throat "I'am Ciel Phantomhive, she has been living under my roof for a while" they clamped their hands "ohh the young mistress has found love!" I nearly chocked on air so did Ciel while Sebastian just sat there smiling. Then two people walked into the room "what is all the commotion?" the servants moved out the way "Master your daughter has returned! and with the guy she wants to marry!"

Ciel stood up sighing "I am not the one who is going to marry her" the lady nodded "that is right, it is your butler who she will marry!" this surprised both Ciel and Sebastian, but I have been lucky so far not to have fainted yet. Sebastian stood up and bowed "may I have the honor to know as to why?" the father got closer "In this family the ladies are only allowed to be married to a butler who is not human" not being able to take it anymore I let my body collapse and everything turned dark.

* * *

I wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger but then it would have been to short ^.^ so I left it like this instead, hope you enjoyed this chapter so far ^^ looks like Lilian does have a dark family history...maybe I should check my family history to make sure. **Thanks again **to everyone who reviewed ^.^

**Next time on a Lesson in History:**

I woke up to see myself in a strange room, with something on the wall...it looked like a picture, but of who? as I got closer more details of the picture could be seen. The girl in the picture looked alot like...me!

Meanwhile Ciel and Sebastian are chatting with the so called family downstairs about when did their daughter disappear and what happened before she left.


	12. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT **own kuroshitsuji, the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford

_'message on paper' _(Lilian only, lol)

_thinking_

"Talking"

**Dedicated to: **watergoddesskasey, Pri_Chan_1410 for the comment's, and to everyone who added this as their favorite ^.^

* * *

**Recap: **

Ciel stood up sighing "I am not the one who is going to marry her" the lady nodded "that is right, it is your butler who she will marry!" this surprised both Ciel and Sebastian, but I have been lucky so far not to have fainted yet. Sebastian stood up and bowed "may I have the honor to know as to why?" the father got closer "In this family the ladies are only allowed to be married to a butler who is not human" not being able to take it anymore I let my body collapse and everything turned dark.

**And so the story continues...**

My eyes snapped open, I did not know for how long I've been knocked out but from what I can tell by the light coming from the window it was already night. I noticed as well that I was laying on a bed, once I tried to sit up my head began to hurt so I held it with my hand _that's right, the last thing I remembered was hearing sebastian say something then after that I must have blacked out. _Slowly I stood up and made my way through the dark room to a small table, I saw a shadowy figure that looked like the shape of a candle so I turned it on with some matches I found next to it.

Everything got brighter in the room _at least now I'm able to see where I'm going. _Taking in my surroundings I saw a dresser with a mirror next to it, a small table that had a chair next to it and of course the bed but one particular object drew my attention to it. A picture on the wall that had a wooden frame, as I got closer with the candle I can see the figure's face more clearer with every step I take towards it.

Once I got close enough to see the person's face my eyes widen, the person in the picture was...me! the only thing I could do was stand there staring at it _h-how is this possible! that isn't me! it's a lie! _I placed the candle down and grabbed a hold of the picture, my intentions were to destroy it but before I was able to the girl in the photo smiled and blinked.

~Meanwhile~

Downstairs Sebastian and I were sitting in the dining room with Lilian's family. I found out her parents name, her mother is called Kathrine while the father is Archer. While sipping some tea, Kathrine smiled "thank you so much for finding our beloved daughter for us" I grinned "it is no problem, but tell me. What happened the day she disappeared?" Kathrine sighed "it was like an ordinary day, she would go out into town and come back home before the sun would set...but one day she didn't"

Archer continued it for Kathrine since she began to cry "we were waiting for her to come home but she never did, once the sun went down we knew something was wrong. So we sent people out to look for her, all they found was a necklace that belonged to her" Sebastian and I showed no emotion at all, but I still needed more information "and what happened after that?" the father sighed "after weeks of searching we couldn't find her, everyone had given up except for the people who live in this house. Although it is a sin, we've tried to summon demons to help retrieve our daughter"

Before I could speak there was a loud crash coming from upstairs "hurry it must be Lilian!" Both Archer and Kathrine quickly ran up the stairs while Sebastian and I calmly followed behind them up the stairs. Once they opened the door to where Lilian was, she seemed different.

I looked at the floor to notice pieces of wood everywhere and something that seemed to be, well use to be a photo. Lilian was just staring at the ground, the candle casted a shadow under her eyes, the parts of her dress and the strands of her hair gave her a dark and devilish aura. Both her parents seemed worried but wouldn't dare get near her "S-sweetie? Are you alright?"

She slowly turned her gaze towards us, her eyes seemed to show no emotion. Then she started walking towards us, something seemed off about her but I could not say what exactly. Her eyes locked on mine, she passed her parents ignoring them completely but before she could reach her hand out to me, Sebastian got in between us and knocked her out.

Archer clenched his fist "Y-you didn't have to hit her that hard!" I sighed "tell me what photo that use to be?" Kathrine looked at the floor "that was a photo of her, but why would she destroy it?" that was a very good question indeed, but we wouldn't get any answers until she woke up again.

Sebastian laid Lilian onto the bed "we should take turns watching over her in-case she were to wake up" Archer clapped his hands and two maids came inside "keep an eye on my daughter for tonight, let us know when she awakens" they smiled and bowed "yes master". Both Kathrine and Archer showed us to a room that we will spending the night, once they left I stared at Sebastian and he nodded understanding what he had to do...

* * *

Well thats all for now ^^ hope you enjoyed it and see you in the next chapter! please review, it inspires me to write fast. HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!


	13. Chapter 12

__

**I DO NOT **own kuroshitsuji, the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford

_'message on paper' _(Lilian only, lol)

_thinking_

"Talking"

**Dedicated to: **Shadow-the-Knight ^.^ (wow your really good at guessing ^^ yes something like that)

* * *

**Recap: **

Sebastian laid Lilian onto the bed "we should take turns watching over her in-case she were to wake up" Archer clapped his hands and two maids came inside "keep an eye on my daughter for tonight, let us know when she awakens" they smiled and bowed "yes master". Both Katharine and Archer showed us to a room that we will spending the night, once they left I stared at Sebastian and he nodded understanding what he had to do...

**And so the story continues...**

while waiting for Sebastian to come back, I decided to check on Eve. Walking quietly over to the room where she was so no one can hear me, slowly I opened the door to peak in and the bed was empty. Opening the door even more I could see more clearly no one was inside the room and that the window was opened "damn, she left!" when I turned around I bumped into someone.

I looked to see Sebastian "it seems that the young mistress has run somewhere" my hands clenched "then follow her and bring her back" he smirked and bowed "yes my lord" with that he disappeared once again to capture Eve. Something seemed off about everything, this family has a daughter that looks just like her and suddenly disappeared but then Eve appears…there has to be something behind all this but what?

~Eve's POV~

I sneaked out quietly from that room and walked into town _why? Did I do something to deserve all of this… _it started to rain but I did not care, I just wanted to walk until I couldn't no more. My clothes stuck to my body from all the rain, my breath got more shallow and my body began to tremble but I still continue to walk. Then from out of nowhere I bumped into someone, it was Sebastian "there you are miss Eve" he was about to grab me but I slapped his hand away "now now miss Eve, if you stay any longer out here you will catch a cold and it will upset the young master"

Ignoring him, I continued to walk or at least tried until he grabbed me and carried me bridal style "your really a stubborn child" he was moving at such a fast pace that I didn't realize we were already back at that so called family of mine… _how did he get here so fast? _Sebastian was talking to me but the words seemed distorted as my vision turned pitch black and I knocked out.

~No POV~

Sebastian looked at Eve's body "a really stubborn girl, now I have to change her clothes before she catches a cold and dies again" he quickly changed Eve's wet clothes into new dry ones. Ciel walked into the room "found anything about her" he sighed and replied "unfortunately no, it only seems that Eve was disappeared. It is safe to assume that she was kidnapped but there is no information on who did it"

Ciel grumbled and looked over to Eve "it seems she may know what really happened, wake her up any way you can and get any information you can. Looks like we're going to have to spend the night here" while Ciel went back to his room, Sebastian tried to wake up Eve "it's time to wake up Miss Eve" but she wouldn't move. Growing impatient Sebastian smirked "well the young master did say to wake her up any way I can"

Trying to go to sleep, Ciel heard a loud crashing sound made him sit up quickly. After a few seconds the door opened and Sebastian with a red mark on his face came inside carrying a angry Eve "what happened?" Sebastian smiled "well miss Eve found me trying to wake her up in a uncomfortable way and she slapped me saying _'pervert' _and so forth".

~Eve's POV~

I crossed my arms and pouted "Lilian, tell me. What exactly happened?" I stared at Ciel as Sebastian placed me down. Dusting myself off, I walked over to where Ciel was sitting and started to write _'the Lilian this family lost is dead, I really don't know how to explain it. But somehow, she died a few minutes before I did and she took my soul from my body and transferred it over this one' _both Ciel and Sebastian had a confused look on their faces "then why did you appear with your clothes from your time and all those stuff?"

Sighing I decided to write more _'she, the Lilian from this time said that whatever I had with me at that time also got transferred. She wanted revenge on the people who had done horrible things to her and wanted me to avenge her death' _Ciel smirked "why didn't she give in to the darkness?" the only thing I can do was smile _'she told me that she wanted to give in and sell her soul but she decided to die instead and use mine to seek vengeance….she also said that I can never go back to my time, I'm stuck here forever'_

Ciel's eyes widen and Sebastian had a serious face "so I guess, you will be Eve Phantomhive for the rest of your life until your death. As for this vengeance of this Lilian, it will take a while to find the culprits who did this" then Ciel sighed and placed a hand on his head "and to think that I almost got rid of you, your like a thorn I won't ever be able to get rid of...oh by the way what exactly did Sebastian do to you?" My face turned red and I wrote down _'HE IS A BIG PERVERT! DO NOT EVER LET HIM TOUCH ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" _Ciel stared at me then gazed at Sebastian who merely said "I was only doing what you said young master"

My eye twitched and I looked Ciel _'SO IT WAS YOU! BOTH OF YOU ARE GUILTY AND PERVERTS!' _he smirked "then why is your face bright red? who would you have preferred, Me or Sebastian?" I coughed and wrote _'I am not going to comment on that, so when are we going home?' _Sebastian wagged his fingers "don't try to change the subject, it is bad manners. We will go back home in the morning" Ciel grinned "don't think that I will forget what I asked you Eve"

* * *

Sorry I would have written more but there was a lot of things interuppting me when I was typing this and it was really frustrating, so this is all I did. the next one will be a little more longer than this one was ^_^ please review~!~!~! it will inspire me to update faster :D


	14. Chapter 13

_**I DO NOT **__own kuroshitsuji, the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford_

_'message on paper' (Lilian only, lol)_

_thinking_

_"Talking"_

* * *

**Recap~**

My eye twitched and I looked Ciel _'SO IT WAS YOU! BOTH OF YOU ARE GUILTY AND PERVERTS!' _he smirked "then why is your face bright red? who would you have preferred, Me or Sebastian?" I coughed and wrote _'I am not going to comment on that, so when are we going home?' _Sebastian wagged his fingers "don't try to change the subject, it is bad manners. We will go back home in the morning" Ciel grinned "don't think that I will forget what I asked you Eve"

**And so the story continues….**

Morning had come quicker than I thought and I bid both my so called mother and father goodbye since I will be living with Ciel for the rest of my life. The carriage ride was quiet for the entire ride which I hated but it was finally over once we reached the mansion where I was greeted by the lovely trio. But it was stopped short when we were also greeted by Lizzy and her mother.

She had a stern look on her face as she gazed towards me. If looks can kill I would have been dead, she walked over "so I hear that you're a distant niece of mine" I could feel my stomach twisting as I was getting bad vibes coming from her so I hid behind Ciel and Sebastian since it seems they have dealt with her before.

Ciel sighed "it's good to see you again" she still did not take her eyes off me until Lizzy came smiling "Mother, your scaring Eve. She can't talk at all" she actually seemed to calm down a little bit and stopped staring at me, which I sighed in relief _thanks a lot Lizzy! _But then she glared at Ciel and Sebastian "what did I say before about your hair" they immediately placed their hair back so it wouldn't be in their face.

This made Lizzy pout "that's not cute at all" we went into the dining room to have some tea and sweets, where the aunt kept talking to Ciel. The conversation was getting rather boring for me so I excused myself and left to my room, as I sat on the chair in-front of the mirror to brush my hair to my surprise the aunt came inside "I don't know what kind of games you are playing at young lady but don't you dare get in the way of my daughter's marriage with my nephew or else you will pay"

As she was heading out the door she turned her head and smiled "oh and by the way I know you're really not a Phantomhive" with that she left and closed the door behind her. The words she said did not bother me at all, why would it. After all she did say the truth about me not being a Phantomhive and why would I want to mess with a wedding"

A few minutes later Ciel walked into the room "I apologize if my aunt said anything that would upset you…um why are you smiling at me?" it was to funny I could not take it anymore, I stood up and walked over _'you look silly with that hair style' _I ruffled his hair and it went back to normal _'this suites you much better don't you think?' _he scoffed and looked to the side "don't do things like that, it would give people the wrong idea. Oh by the way there is a play going on, I'm pretty sure you've heard of _Romeo and Juliet_" I nodded my head _'of course I know about them' _he grinned "excellent because tomorrow you're going to be in the play"

My eyes widen _'wait! I can't be in the play, Juliet talks and does it look like I can talk!' _He turned his gaze towards me "well it seems the director of the play wants to make a twist in it and make Juliet not able to speak" I shook my head _'but why? And how does he know me?' _Ciel sighed "well it seems he remembered you from that time we were in town together" I glared at him _'and you told him that I would do it?' _He smirked "I knew you wouldn't mind, besides you might as well do something while you're here trying to figure out Lilian's murder"

He walked to the door and left, leaving me shocked _great! Now I get to be in a play. Hmmm I wonder who will play Romeo. Oh sweet chocolate please don't let it be a middle aged man!' _as I went to the bathroom to take a bath a bunch of images went through my mind of different type of men it would be until I realized…in Romeo and Juliet there was kissing scenes. My face turned red _my first kiss, it's going to be stolen _there was a knock on the door and Sebastian walked in "sorry to intrude young mistress but I brought you fresh towels. Dinner is ready and waiting for you downstairs when you have finished.

Once he left, my face turned red and I could feel myself getting dizzy but thankfully I shook it off _'bad enough he walked in here while I was taking a bath if I would have fainted he might have seen me naked!' _I finished quickly and went downstairs to eat some food and I could hear the lovely trio having a conversation about me being in the play. All I could was sigh _this play means that I will have to practice with other people, and be seen by other people...it shouldn't be that bad after all I was in a few school plays because of mother and father. _I looked over to see Sebastian whispering something into Ciel's ear and a grin appeared on his face then Sebastian left the room _he is always acting suspicious, plus Ciel has yet to tell me anything about his family. But I guess there is nothing I can do except wait for him to tell me. _A voice came from nowhere _"or maybe I can tell you" _I looked around but no one was there except Ciel and the trio, so kept looking until I gazed at the mirror and saw a young girl standing next me. It was Lilian or at least a shadow of her and a grin grew on her face.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry i have not uploaded anything in the longest time. Work and my classes have kept me very busy, i promise i will try to update more often. Hmmm I have to see who shall be playing Romeo in the next chapter, so hard to decide. I'm stuck between Sebastian, Ciel and a new O.C maybe I will let it up to the readers to decide.


	15. Chapter 14

_**I DO NOT **__own kuroshitsuji, the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford_

_'message on paper' (Lilian only, lol)_

_thinking_

_"Talking"_

Dedicated to: anon and noname

* * *

**Recap~**

Once he left, my face turned red and I could feel myself getting dizzy but thankfully I shook it off _'bad enough he walked in here while I was taking a bath if I would have fainted he might have seen me naked!' _I finished quickly and went downstairs to eat some food and I could hear the lovely trio having a conversation about me being in the play. All I could was sigh _this play means that I will have to practice with other people, and be seen by other people...it shouldn't be that bad after all I was in a few school plays because of mother and father. _I looked over to see Sebastian whispering something into Ciel's ear and a grin appeared on his face then Sebastian left the room _he is always acting suspicious, plus Ciel has yet to tell me anything about his family. But I guess there is nothing I can do except wait for him to tell me. _A voice came from nowhere _"or maybe I can tell you" _I looked around but no one was there except Ciel and the trio, so kept looking until I gazed at the mirror and saw a young girl standing next me. It was Lilian or at least a shadow of her and a grin grew on her face.

**And so the story continues…**

My eyes widen as I stood up quickly and knocked over the chair, everyone looked over "is something wrong Eve?" looking over again at the mirror she was gone _am I seeing things? _A hand waved in-front of my face "are you alright Eve? You look pale?" I shook my head and looked to see it was he trio _"I'm fine really; I just thought I saw something for a minute there. Guess it was just my imagination" _they sighed "you really know how to scare someone" they walked away as Ciel too left the room leaving me completely alone in the room.

I could feel her presence standing next to me but I dare not look into the mirror _what do you want? I'm trying my best to find out who murdered you! _The girl simply smiled _"do not worry my dear_,_ I mean you know harm. So would you like to know the truth about that Phantomhive child or not?" _I shook my head and wanted to walk away but my body was frozen _"you can't run away from me, after all we are the same person. You will listen whether you like it or not" _she started to speak about Ciel and about his past, I tried my best not to listen but her voice and energy was over powering my own.

Someone walked in "Eve? What's wrong?" the person placed a hand on my shoulder and I fell to the floor covering my ears _THAT IS ENOUGH LILIAN! _Her shadow disappeared and the atmosphere of the room seemed calmer. Finally letting go of my ears I looked to see it was Sebastian "Miss Eve?" I stood up _"I need to speak to you and Ciel privately" _he smiled and nodded "understood, follow me then I will escort you to the young master" so I followed him to Ciel's study room and once the three of us were inside Sebastian locked the door.

Ciel looked up "is something wrong?" I sighed _"is it true?" _this gave Ciel a weird look on his face "what do you mean?" I took out another piece of paper and decided to write much more information _"that Sebastian is a demon, you made a contract with him for revenge and also you have a mark on your back" _there was more to the story that I was told but writing everything would make my hand fall off. He seemed surprised but ignored it "I don't know where you got such a story like that" I clenched my fist _"well I don't want to believe it either! But Lilian forced me to listen about your past!"_

He glared at me "you can't get any closer to Sebastian and myself, please leave this room at once" I was literally kicked out from the room and placed in my room _I guess even he won't admit to that silly story so then it can't be true…..could it? _I waited for everyone to be asleep which took forever since Sebastian hardly falls asleep, I snuck quietly over to Ciel's room _If the mark is on his back then that proves she is correct, if it's not there then it was just a lie, now to make sure I don't get caught. _I made my way over to Ciel's sleeping body, he seemed to be asleep but that didn't stop me.

I slowly moved my hands under the cover to his back, he slightly shifted and I gulped _I need to move and work faster, I don't want to know what will happen to me if I get caught! _So I then moved my hand up his shirt, this made him slightly mumble something in his sleep but that still didn't stop me. Then I felt something with my hand, I couldn't describe so I decided to take a look for myself and saw it…a scar on his back and it was some kind of symbol, I went to touch it again but before I knew it I was pinned onto the bed, by Ciel. He stayed there smirking "I caught you".

* * *

That's all for this chapter, sorry i know its short but this is all i came up with in just 30 minutes , I'm still waiting to see who gets more votes between Sebastian, Ciel and a new O.C. for the Romeo and Juliet scene so please review and vote~! Thanks!

Oh no it looks like Eve got caught, she should have left while she still had the chance. I wonder what will Ciel do to her?


	16. Chapter 15

_**I DO NOT **__own kuroshitsuji; the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford_

_'message on paper' (Lilian only, lol)_

_thinking_

_"Talking"_

Dedicated to: Alice, YukioNatsumi, Fraulein and anon.

* * *

**Recap~**

I slowly moved my hands under the cover to his back, he slightly shifted and I gulped _I need to move and work faster, I don't want to know what will happen to me if I get caught! _So I then moved my hand up his shirt, this made him slightly mumble something in his sleep but that still didn't stop me. Then I felt something with my hand, I couldn't describe so I decided to take a look for myself and saw it…a scar on his back and it was some kind of symbol, I went to touch it again but before I knew it I was pinned onto the bed, by Ciel. He stayed there smirking "I caught you".

**And so the story continues…**

To make sure that I couldn't escape he straddled my hips with his legs and kept both of my wrist bounded together with one of his hands. He kept his eye locked onto mine "you simply can't let it go, can you?" I could feel my cheeks turning red, he leaned in closer and I could feel his breath on my neck "are you scared?" this caught my attention and I turned my gazed towards him. His right eye was opened, it was the color purple with some kind symbol on it _could that be the contract? _

He turned his gazed back to me "what would you do if I did sell my soul to a demon for revenge?" I could not move only lay there, besides the fact that I was still pinned. I used my fingers to write on the back of his hand _'I would say…..I' am sad_, _it must have been lonely to die alone and no one to save you' _He let go of my wrist "so she really did tell you everything" all I could do was nod _'she did, about your family and what happened to you. The symbol on your back, the contract you made with Sebastian which includes that you lose your soul to him' _He smirked "that is correct, in exchange for my soul he is to keep me safe until my revenge is over with and he is capable of doing everything"

I placed one of my hands on the right side of his face _'so you're easily going to break everyone's heart that holds you dear to them?' _he took my hand off him "they would all move on once I'm gone so why would it matter?" I still couldn't move due to the fact that he was still on-top of me _'can you please move or get off me?' _He grinned "why? Isn't this what you always wanted, for me to be on top of you like this" he leaned in closer to my face, which was extremely red _'S-stop messing with me!' _one of his hands caressed my face while he used the other to support his upper body while he leaned in closer.

The only thing I can do to escape from this situation was for me to close my eyes, I could feel his face was just inches away from mine "do you want to leave?" i kept one of my eyes open to face him, those eyes of his were so deep that I feel like I was getting lost in them _'why would I leave? Just because of something like this?'_ he did not seemed surprised to my reaction but he could say anything else to me a certain someone had appeared next to us "it seems I wasn't able to catch the mouse in time" we both looked over to see Sebastian, Ciel sighed "it is alright, I caught the mouse by myself" I grumbled _I am not a mouse! _Sebastian smiled "young master that is not the proper way to hold a lady down, shall I show you the right way?" I turned my head to face the wall so they would not see how red it was "it seems that Miss Eve wants to sleep young master" Ciel sighed and got off of my body, though it seemed strange I wanted him to stay there on top of me. It was warm but once he got off my body turned cold.

Ciel turned his look towards Sebastian "you can take her back to her room, it's dangerous at night for her to be walking alone. After all I'm sure _she_ wants to speak with you more about everyone in this mansion" so Sebastian took me back to my room all alone in my bed, the only person there was that shadow of Lilian whose grin only grew bigger every time I saw her. If only there was a way I could ignore her, but she is everywhere I go even in my sleep she is there.

A few hours went by and I could hardly sleep at all, it was finally morning as Sebastian was coming into the kitchen to prepare breakfast I was already finished making it "Miss Eve, what are you doing up so early in the morning?" I smiled and waved at him, so he simply took the food so he can take it to Ciel. The trio came and helped me clean the kitchen and the dining room, as well as some of the mansion "I don't know how your able to get them to do regular chores without them doing something wrong"

I shrugged my shoulders and as he passed by me, he whispered in my ears "The young master would like to see you" so I went to go see Ciel since it seemed that he wanted to speak with me and Sebastian was already inside, which was no surprise to me. After all he was a demon but that did not seem to faze me as I locked the door behind Sebastian spoke "should I show her then young master?" this caught my attention and I looked at them, Ciel smirked "only if she thinks she is ready then so be it"

They both looked at me waiting for my answer, so I slowly made my way over there and grabbed Ciel's hand _'I guess I' am fine so show me' _this shocked both of them, I guess they thought I would say no because I would be too frighten and scared. Ciel sighed "fine if that is what you want then so be it, Sebastian show her your true form" Sebastian smirked "if you insist" I tried to prepare myself by breathing calmly and setting my mind not to freak out as Sebastian started to change the room started to get darker as black feather fell onto the ground from out of nowhere.

* * *

It seems like, Sebastian is gonna reveal his true form to Eve 3 will she be able to handle it or be frighten? yay people are voting 3

Sebastian: 2 votes.

Ciel: 2 Votes.

O.C: 0 votes.


	17. Chapter 16

_**I DO NOT **__own kuroshitsuji; the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford_

_'message on paper' (Lilian only, lol)_

_thinking_

_"Talking"_

Dedicated to: Alice and Fraulein,Kurofan4evers, DrownInGlam, and aznPOWAFTW .

Since no one knows the true form of Sebastian and only parts of him have been shown in the anime and the manga, then I will also only describe those parts. Just because I don't want to be wrong on how he really looks like xD lols.

* * *

**Recap~**

They both looked at me waiting for my answer, so I slowly made my way over there and grabbed Ciel's hand '_I guess I' am fine so show me' _this shocked both of them, I guess they thought I would say no because I would be too frighten and scared. Ciel sighed "fine if that is what you want then so be it, Sebastian show her your true form" Sebastian smirked "if you insist" I tried to prepare myself by breathing calmly and setting my mind not to freak out as Sebastian started to change the room started to get darker as black feather fell onto the ground from out of nowhere.

**And so the story continues…**

His eyes glowed a piercing violet color, his nails grew sharp and long and he was shrouded in darkness. His boots had turned into stiletto's, his teeth as well turned sharp and a grin appeared in his face as he stepped closer and closer to me, I could feel a chill running down my spine but I did not run. He placed his hand on my face "this is what I truly look like, frightens you to the bone doesn't it?" I stared at him and finally shook my head _'no'._

In an instant Sebastian turned back to his normal self "how can you easily say something as that, I am after all a demon from hell" I took out a piece of paper and wrote _'people are scared of things they don't want to believe is real. Unlike them, I am opened minded and not easily scared of things that can only happen in a movie' _Ciel smirked and folded his hands "so it seems neither you nor Lilian is human too" there was a knock on the door and our conversation was cut short, Sebastian opened the door and a man walked in "so where is my Juliet!" I groaned _no, I forgot about the play! this must be the director..._ Ciel came and placed his hand on my shoulder "this is your Juliet"

I glared at Ciel and he simply grinned "good luck" the director came over, looking at my body up and down "she is perfect! Though she cant speak her actions shall be greater!" I chuckled nervously _'ummm who is going to be Romeo?' _He placed his hand on his chin while smiling "Romeo my dear shall be played by none other than...Ciel Phantomhive" Ciel and I both choked at the same time, He shook his hands "I can't be in the play, I have other business matters to attend to"

Nodding my head in agreement, the director eye's sparkled "it can't be any other person to play the role! Romeo must be young not old" Sebastian glared and I smiled _'so when is practice' _He grabbed my hand "right now! Both of you are late, I had to come down here and get both of you! the two of you need to put for effort into this play!" he then grabbed Ciel's hand and started walking fast as Sebastian followed behind us.

We arrived at the theater where there was a lot of people already in costume and practicing "ohhh so this is our Juliet and Romeo~!~!~!" they walked over to us "let's get to work, first we need you to get in your costumes!" they literally shoved us behind a curtain while handing us the costume "let us know when your ready!" I pointed at Ciel and twirled my finger, how come I end up behind a curtain with Ciel and we both have to change out of our clothes. He sighed and got changed fast but I was having trouble with the zipper of the dress "here I'll get that" Ciel came over and zipped it up, I blushed but refused for him to see it _'thank you' _with that we both walked out

Practice was very boring and irritating since I couldn't talk at all _Who in their stupid mind would make a play where there is an actor who cant speak! Especially if she needs to so she can tell the person she loves how she feels...well actions do speak better than words._ A hand waved in-front of my face, it was Ciel trying to get my attention "May I have this dance Madam?" He bowed and held out his hand, I slowly reached for his hand and curtsied. The two of us started to dance but as luck would have it, Ciel stepped on my foot a few times while w danced. The director grabbed the script and pointed it at Ciel "You need to practice your dancing! We can't have Juliet unable to walk" He glared at the director and was about to say something but I waved my hands _'its alright, don't worry I'm fine so let's keep practicing'._

The director sighed "if Juliet is fine with it then I guess I can look the other way this time, but please practice more to get better" I could sense that Ciel wanted to hit this guy but I simplied just held his hand and shook my head _'If I have to suffer, then you do to' _after practicing a lot of scenes my feet were killing me, the reason why I avoided wearing high heels for a long period of time. The director clapped his hands together "Now its time for the part we all have been waiting for...The kissing scene" Ciel who at the time was eating something started to choke on it and while I was off trying to relax all of a sudden became nervous _ehhhh? I have to kiss him now! M-maybe it can be a fake kiss, where it looks like he is but really is kissing my cheek!_ The director smiled "and just to make sure we're giving it to the auidence the kiss shall be real!" I completely turned white and I could see my soul coming out while Ciel turned blue and fainted.

* * *

I know it's short but Oh well ^^ guess you just have to wait until the next chapter x3 anyways here are the results of the voting-

Sebastian: 2 votes

Ciel: 3 votes

O.C: 0 votes

So Ciel won by just 1 vote more ^^ please review, it inspires me to make the stories faster ^^


	18. Chapter 17

_**I DO NOT **__own kuroshitsuji; the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford_

_'message on paper' (Lilian only, lol)_

_thinking_

_"Talking"_

Dedicated to: Alice,..., Karasu, and DrownInGlam .

Wow people are voting even more now xD but Ciel still won though, although I will make a little twist ^^ you have to read to find out.

My response to the reviews:

Alice- Thanks ^^ I will try to update as quickly as I can

…..., Karasu- Sebastian will have his turn don't worry

DrownInGlam- Your welcome ^^ I always dedicate the next chapters to anyone who reviews :) and I'm glad my chapter left you wanting more but satisfied ^^

* * *

**Recap~**

The director sighed "if Juliet is fine with it then I guess I can look the other way this time, but please practice more to get better" I could sense that Ciel wanted to hit this guy but I simplied just held his hand and shook my head _'If I have to suffer, then you do to' _after practicing a lot of scenes my feet were killing me, the reason why I avoided wearing high heels for a long period of time. The director clapped his hands together "Now its time for the part we all have been waiting for...The kissing scene" Ciel who at the time was eating something started to choke on it and while I was off trying to relax all of a sudden became nervous _ehhhh? I have to kiss him now! M-maybe it can be a fake kiss, where it looks like he is but really is kissing my cheek!_ The director smiled "and just to make sure we're giving it to the audience the kiss shall be real!" I completely turned white and I could see my soul coming out while Ciel turned blue and fainted.

**And so the story continues…**

After calming down, Ciel was still unconscious so the director pointed at Sebastian "you shall be our fill in Romeo, go kiss Juliet now!" I shook my head f_irst Ciel and now Sebastian! _A hand appeared in-front of me and it was Sebastian "we better do the kissing scene my dear Juliet" and he smiled while saying it too. The director told us that he had changed "_Romeo and Juliet"_to the way he wanted it to end- Romeo was to fight his father if he was to win then he could marry Juliet but were he to lose then he would lose his life and so will his lady Juliet. As Romeo was about to be struck down by his father's sword, he closed his eyes thinking of his beloved Juliet. But the sword never came, he opened his eyes to see his beloved Juliet standing in-front of him. For she had taken the mighty blow from the sword and collapsed onto the floor, the father shook his head and had ran off while Romeo grew closer to his beloved. She smiled at Romeo as she knew that he would be able to live, He denies her final good byes but she closes her eyes, no longer able to open them once more. Romeo kisses Juliet one final time then takes his own life with his sword-. Once the director had finished telling how he was going to end it, I was in tears _'Why can't Juliet and Romeo for once have a happy ending? Why must it always be tragic!' _He smiled "you will understand when your older, now let's get to the kissing scene".

I nearly forgot about the kissing scene and I got nervous again, Sebastian smiled "do not worry My Juliet, I have experience in this type of situation" I glared at him _your only experienced because your a demon! _after a few minutes I sucked it up and just laid on the floor waiting for him to kiss me. As he leaned in closer my body tensed and I could feel his hot breath coming closer but it never came instead I felt a kiss on my forehead "sorry but I think we are done for today, after all it is getting late. I'm sure our Juliet is tired" the director eyes widen "you can't leave us wanting more than a kiss on the forehead!"

I stood off and dusted myself "fine, maybe this will satisfy you all" he quickly cupped my cheek and gave me a peck on the lips. My face turned red and he smirked "there a quick kiss on the lips, now if you will excuse us. We will be going now, see you tomorrow" Ciel had woken up a few minutes later, and he stared at me as we were walking "what is wrong with you?" I pointed at Sebastian _'he kissed me!' _Ciel glared at Sebastian "I never ordered you to do that! Besides I'm Romeo not you" this conversation even continued even inside the carriage.

Sebastian smirked " I was only a fill in Romeo since you were unconscious, are we jealous young master?" Ciel did not answer to that but did reply "Don't take away what belongs to me" I did not know how to react to that statement, whether I should yell at him saying _"I am not an item that belongs to you" _or_ "awe you really do care about me" _so I just kept quiet and listened to their conversation. We finally arrived at the mansion and Sebastian went to prepare food for us to eat, as he was doing that I decided to take a quick bath and got changed into something light. There was a knock on the door and I went to open it to find Elizabeth standing there "Eve!" she hugged me and I slightly hugged her back.

Ciel came and of course she hugged him "what are you doing here Lizzy?" she smiled "because I'm sleeping over tonight!" quickly she grabbed my hand smiling "it's going to be fun!" I looked at Ciel for help but he looked the other way _meanie~! You knew she was coming and you did not warn me! _Lizzy took me upstairs "I got some new dresses that I want you to try!" I was hoping that this was actually just a nightmare I was having and that I'm really just unconscious at the theater...sadly it wasn't this was actually happening.

As we were trying on dresses I could not help but feel something was wrong with her, as I looked myself in the mirror I could see Lizzy out of the corner of my eye looking sad as I was about to say something she clenched her dresses "Eve, I was wondering...what do you think about Ciel-kun?" the tension in the air grew and I turned to answer her but she continued "Do you have any feelings for Ciel-kun?". The shadow of Lilian appeared next to me, thankfully I am the only one that could see her "she is not a threat to you, she's nothing but a weakling. Probably trying to get you in trouble so she will look like the innocent one"

I turned to face her _'what are you talking about Elizabeth? I am only a distant cousin of his, and I'm already going to marry someone else' _she seemed a little relieved "it's because your always with him, every time I come your always here with him and he worries more about you. I am his fiancee not you! so stay away from him, I don't want you to get close to him at all!" she gasped and covered her mouth as she realized what she had just said. She suddenly shook her head "I won't apologize for what I said" I smirked and went to say something but someone knocked on the door and Sebastian came in "dinner is ready Miss Eve and Lady Elizabeth" I scoffed and walked out _there is nothing lady like about her. _

* * *

So it seems that Ciel didn't like Sebastian being the fill in Romeo and taking Eve's first kiss, even if it was only a peck. So Lizzy's true intentions have shown, I wonder what will happen between Eve and Lizzy... Stay tuned to find out :) please review, it inspires me to update faster ^^


	19. Chapter 18

_**I DO NOT **__own kuroshitsuji; the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford_

_'message on paper' (Lilian only, lol)_

_thinking_

_"Talking"_

Dedicated to: anon, noname, Alice, and DrownInGlam .

Wow people are voting even more now xD but Ciel still won though, although I will make a little twist ^^ you have to read to find out.

My response to the reviews:

anon- your going to have to wait and read the story to find out :)

noname- I will try my best to update, Sebastian will have his day don't worry ^^

Alice- don't die after reading my story please, then you wont be able to read...oops a spoiler almost came out. Btw what ever happened to Frauline?

DrownInGlam- glad you loved it :) hahaha yes I surprised you~! That's not being greedy, I'll be more than happy to update faster ^^

* * *

**Recap~**

I turned to face her _'what are you talking about Elizabeth? I am only a distant cousin of his, and I'm already going to marry someone else' _she seemed a little relieved "it's because your always with him, every time I come your always here with him and he worries more about you. I am his fiancee not you! so stay away from him, I don't want you to get close to him at all!" she gasped and covered her mouth as she realized what she had just said. She shook her head "I won't apologize for what I said" I smirked and went to say something but someone knocked on the door and Sebastian came in "dinner is ready Miss Eve and Lady Elizabeth" I scoffed and walked out _there is nothing lady like about her._

**And so the story continues…**

During dinner, Ciel could feel the tension in the air around myself and Lizzy "did something happen between the two of you?" I turned my head and turned my attention back to the food, Lizzy smiled "just friendly conversation that's all~!" I stabbed my piece of meat with the knife, and got weird looks coming from Ciel who cleared his throat "it's already dead, no need to stab it" I pouted and continued to cut the meat into tiny pieces "Eve why not take big pieces of the meat instead of tiny ones?" I looked at Lizzy _'because if I take big pieces and chew on it, I might choke on it if I get angry' _

Sebastian came with dessert, I took five slices of the cake and their eyes widen _'Leave me alone! I eat when I'm angry!' _I as well stabbed the cake with my fork and took a big bite from it, Lizzy took a small piece "Here you go Ciel~! Say Ahhh" she brought the piece of cake to his mouth and I scoffed. She then glared at me "what? Did I do something wrong?" I shrugged _'your treating him ass if he was a child, he can feed himself you know. It's NOT cute when girls do that kind of thing' _Lizzy's smile turned into a frown. I already finished with the pieces of cake and got up _'I will excuse myself now, I'm going for a walk if you need me' _

I walked around the mansion slowly, it was not safe to be walking town at night and especially alone. A tree came to view and I sat with my back against it, closing my eyes to remain calm but I could feel a presence "tell me, my dear sweet Eve. What is the matter? I've never seen you act this way" I sighed _I don't know anymore, Lilian. Wish I could give you an answer but I don't even know what is wrong with me. _She smiled "maybe you love him" I blushed and look away _that's nonsense, I do not love him because if I did then that would mean that I love Sebastian too. _Lilian was going to say something else to me but another presence appeared, it was Sebastian "the young master wants you to come back inside"

Following back him inside the mansion I kept thinking of many things as Ciel stood in-front of me "well I already spoke with Lizzy and she apologized for what she had said earlier to you" but I ignored that _'oh really? What did she apologize for?' _he sighed "that she told you to stay away from me" after a few minutes of thinking I finally wrote _'fine I guess I apologize as well, but if she tries something again. Don't hold it against me if something goes wrong between us' _His eyes widen as I left the room. He followed me to the living room "Eve don't do anything to Lizzy, she is after all my fiancee" I sighed _'what ever, well I think now should be a good time to practice for the crazy directors play' _he shuddered "don't remind me about the play"

Lizzy came in "what play?" he turned around "Romeo and Juliet, the director of the play changed some things about it and wants the kiss to be real" she shook her head "you can't kiss another girl, you can only kiss your fiancee!" I placed my hand on my hips _'that person playing Juliet is Me, why is it a big deal? It's only a play no need to be so edgy' _she pointed her finger at me "you can not kiss Ciel-kun, I will not allow it!" this was really getting irritating, Ciel was trying his best to get Lizzy to understand but she was not listening.

He was getting mad "Elizabeth that is enough!" she actually stopped but tears began to form "why are you on her side? She's trying to get you mad at me so she can have you all to herself! and she's always with Sebastian, how do you know if-" a sword was being handed to Lizzy and her eyes widen "E-eve?" I smirked _'we will settle this with swords, you are a family member of noblemen so you should know how to fight with a sword' _she took in her hand and Ciel shook his head "are both of you crazy? Stop this at-" Lizzy's eyes widen as she saw that I kissed Ciel on his lips.

Anger grew in her eyes, she clenched the handle of the sword and so I let go of Ciel _'the end is near for one of us, my dear Romeo' _I smiled as I blocked the sword that Lizzy tried to strike me with and pushed Ciel to the side so he would not be harmed "You will pay for kissing him Eve Phantomhive!" I merely pushed the sword away and smirked at her, mouthing the words _"Bring it on" _Her eyes grew with hatred and she lunged herself with the sword towards me as I got ready for the fight of my life.

Ciel wanted to stop the fight but Lizzy screamed "don't stop it! I will make her pay, she does not deserve to live here!" I grinned _'not cute at all, I've seen rats that are cuter than that' _this seemed to only anger her more, Lilian's shadow was right next to me the entire time "hey don't do anything stupid, I'm using this body to you know! This is dangerous, do you even know how to fight with a sword properly" I shook my head _there was very few lessons that I was taught by my professor _Lilian's eyes widen "you idiot your going to die" Lizzy charged with her sword and I shifted slightly making the sword miss me, but I striked her and made a slight cut on her face _I was far more advanced then my professor, that's why I was taught very few lessons. _

* * *

So it seems like a fight to the death :D hahahahaha, just kidding...or am I? You have to stay tuned to find out :)


	20. Chapter 19

_**I DO NOT **__own kuroshitsuji; the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford_

_'message on paper' (Lilian only, lol)_

_thinking_

_"Talking"_

Dedicated to: anon2, noname, Alice, Fraulein, and DrownInGlam .

Alright finally a fight between Lizzy and Eve, I wonder what will happen ^-^ by the way I am not very good with describing any fight scenes but I will try my best :) also I tried my best to make this chapter longer for my readers :D

My response to the reviews:

anon2- yes she is :D

noname- It's going to end in this chapter xD

Alice- lol, I want Lizzy to die to but it's to early for her to die :) she is going to die later on in the chapter *_*

Fraulein- yes I have missed you :D hope your trip was fun.

DrownInGlam- :) I like your ramblings their fun~! Thanks, I will update as soon as always :)

* * *

**Recap~**

Ciel wanted to stop the fight but Lizzy screamed "don't stop it! I will make her pay, she does not deserve to live here!" I grinned _'not cute at all, I've seen rats that are cuter than that' _this seemed to only anger her more, Lilian's shadow was right next to me the entire time "hey don't do anything stupid, I'm using this body to you know! This is dangerous, do you even know how to fight with a sword properly" I shook my head _there was very few lessons that I was taught by my professor _Lilian's eyes widen "you idiot your going to die" Lizzy charged with her sword and I shifted slightly making the sword miss me, but I striked her and made a slight cut on her face _I was far more advanced then my professor, that's why I was taught very few lessons._

_**And so the story continues...**_

Lizzy touched the side of her cheek "Your going to pay for that!" she pulled out another sword and now had two instead, she started swinging them one after another at me as I tried to block and avoid being cut by it "EVE PHANTOMHIVE AND ELIZABETH MIDDLEFORD STOP THIS AT ONCE!" the two of us ignored Ciel's scream, I dodged and Lizzy sliced the furniture. I ran out through the door and she followed me "come back here" I turned my head and stuck out my tongue which only made her more angry. Lizzy went to strike at me with the sword so I decided to block as she went to get me with the other sword, I merely grasped it in my hand. Blood streamed down the sword and dripped onto the floor, she withdrew the sword making it slice the palm of my hand. Lilian grew more worried "idiot! I know you want to fight her and win but it doesn't mean anything if you die".

I ripped off a piece of the dress that I was wearing and wrapped my hand with it, Lizzy's rage only seemed to grow more people who are blinded with rage will only fall in the end. More furniture were being destroyed but most of them were Lizzy's fault "stop dodging and fight back properly!" I smiled and kept dodging getting her angry simply makes me happy Lizzy's dress got torn in certain parts, her hair was a mess and she was sweating profusely. Unlike her, I was hardly sweating at all and my hair was still perfect as for my dress I had taken that off so I can move around faster, and be more lighter_._

Finally it was getting to much for the young earl and he had ordered to stop this fight immediately, Sebastian smirked "yes my lord" as Lizzy and I were getting ready to strike at each other our swords had been broken in two by Sebastian "it's time for the two of you young ladies to stop acting like a child, the young master is irritated by your lack of discipline" he glared at me and a shiver went down my spine so much for all those lesson's and years of hard work on being acting like a lady. Lilian sighed as she stood next to me "it's your fault too, if you haven't provoked her" I placed my hands on my hips and glared _she started it with wanting me to leave the manor!_ someone had cleared their throat which caught my attention.

Ciel sighed as he walked over "finally the two of you calmed down" Lizzy pouted "only because Sebastian had to ruin our fight, and if you would have listened to me when I said to make her leave then we wouldn't have been fighting!" I sneaked out quietly and made my way into the kitchen where the trio were "E-eve? What happened?" I sighed and explained everything to them "Y-your injury we have to take care of it" they grabbed my hand and took off the piece of dress "here is some disinfected spray" I eyed the bottle _that's not going to hurt rig- ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_ small tears came from my eyes and I started to blow on my hand _'that hurt! Why didn't you warn me!'_.

Bard chuckled "after going through all that and your hand writing is still legible, but I would have never thought for the young mistress to do something like this" the other two nodded in agreement "Don't worry Eve, we will make sure you stay here. After all your family, and we need to stick together" I smiled _'thanks, that means a lot to me'_ someone had cleared their throat and we looked to see it was Ciel "all of you get out, I need to speak to Eve alone" the trio left, leaving me alone with him great he will probably yell at me or something and wants me to leave the manor...he just stared at me so I stared back until he finally sighed "I finally came up with a solution, come with me now Eve. We're going somewhere"

My body moved on it's own and followed him but he had blindfolded me, so I really did not know where I was going to or where they were taking me...so I just waited what seemed to be inside a carriage I have seen this in movies, the girl is taken somewhere and is killed then they bury her body and is never seen again! I could feel Lilian's presence "your such an idiot for believing things like that". I used my hand to feel to see if anyone was next to me but there was no one there, so I laid down "if you want, you can go to sleep. I will wake you up once we get there" I pouted and pointed in any direction "where are you pointing? I'm the other way" the sat up _'well excuse me for being blindfolded and trying to guess where you are!'_ I could feel his smirk on his face "at least your still able to write after being blindfolded" ignoring him, I laid back down and fell asleep.

Finally arriving where we were, which I still had no clue where it was. I tried to take a peek but my hand was taken "no peeking!" I stuck out my tongue "be careful Miss Eve, or else I might bite it" immediately I stuck it back inside my mouth and shook my head _noooooooooo_. Hearing the sound of a door creaked I could at least tell that we were at some kind of house "alright take off the blind fold Sebastian" the blindfold was finally taken off! I blinked so my eyes can get adjusted to the lighting of the room I was in _'where exactly are we?'_ Ciel turned to face me "right now we're at my cottage, for the next two weeks it will be just you, Sebastian and Myself".

I grabbed his shoulders and shook my head _'but what about the play? We can't miss that! the director will murder us, and what about the manor? You really trust the trio not to destroy it while we're away!'_ he took my hands off his shoulders "I told the director that you had the flu" my eyes widen _'you lied? Have your ever heard of karma? Now bad things are going to happen because you lied, which means bad things will-'_ he cut me off "it does not matter, and as for the trio being alone at the manor...I trust them, after all they are the Phantomhive servants" he sat down on one of the couches "besides you could use these 2 weeks to relax and figure out who were the ones that murdered Lilian"

I went to write again but was stopped by Sebastian "your hand is still injured, so it would be wise not to reopen that wound of yours" I glared at him and used my left hand _'there are you happy now?'_ he smirked "impressive Miss Eve, you never told us that you could write with both hands. I wonder what else you can do" I shrugged_ 'I was taught how to write and there are other things I can do but I will never show you'_ Ciel grinned and entwined his hands together "well than, how about you show them to me?" I shook my head at him too "well then Eve, for the next 2 weeks you have to show us something you can do. Any talent, once a day for those two weeks." my eyes had widen and he got up "Something else that I forgot to mention, it starts right now"

* * *

So Eve a.k.a Lilian is stuck with Sebastian and Ciel for 2 whole weeks inside that cottage :) I wonder what will happen. Please review ^_^ it makes me happy to know your opinion, and it inspires me to update faster :3


	21. Chapter 20

_**I DO NOT **__own kuroshitsuji; the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford_

_'message on paper' (Lilian only, lol)_

_thinking_

_"Talking"_

Dedicated to: anon2, noname, Alice, Fraulein, Naruto_Addik, and DrownInGlam .

So Eve is alone in a cottage with Sebastian and Ciel for 2 whole weeks :D I wonder what will happen ^_~

My response to the reviews:

anon2- yes she is :D

noname- It's going to end in this chapter xD

Alice- lol xD yes yes she must die~! Hmm she did mention that in the earlier review xD

Fraulein- good guess ^^ that gave me an idea :D

DrownInGlam- I'm sure you will love this chapter xD your welcome ^_^

Naruto_Addik- thanks, I try my best to update as fast as I can ^_^ and also thanks for the fav.

* * *

**Recap~**

I went to write again but was stopped by Sebastian "your hand is still injured, so it would be wise not to reopen that wound of yours" I glared at him and used my left hand ___'there are you happy now?' _he smirked "impressive Miss Eve, you never told us that you could write with both hands. I wonder what else you can do" I shrugged ___'I was taught how to write and there are other things I can do but I will never show you' _Ciel grinned and entwined his hands together "well than, how about you show them to me?" I shook my head at him too "well then Eve, for the next 2 weeks you have to show us something you can do. Any talent, once a day for those two weeks." my eyes had widen and he got up "Something else that I forgot to mention, it starts right now"

**_And so the story continues..._**

Shaking my head, I had closed my eyes this is a dream, its not real! someone had tapped my shoulder and I opened my eye to see Sebastian "this is not a dream, now what are you going to show us Miss Eve?" I jumped a little and looked around ___'well I'm kind of hungry what is there to eat?' _Ciel took away my pencil and paper "your not getting these until the 2 weeks are over, now get on with the show" my eye had twitched yet something was telling me that there was no way out of this. So I started to undress and Ciel waved his hands "what do you think you are doing?"

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand ___'my trick, what else?' _a small blush had appeared on his face but he turned his head. So I continued to get undress until I was only in my boxers and my undershirt, I had taken off my corset. Sebastian had cleared his throat "this is something a young lady should not be doing" ignoring that statement, I did a split where my right leg forward and my left leg went backwards, then I brought my chest down to my leg after doing that I did the other kind of split and brought my chest down to the floor. After that was done I got up and wrote on his hand ___'are you satisfied?' _Sebastian smiled "I know that I was satisfied with that position"

That statement of his could mean so many things, Ciel cleared his throat but still was not looking at me directly "I guess that will do for today" as I was about to grab his hand, Sebastian grabbed mine "now now Miss Eve, I think a young lady like yourself should be getting back dressed up" I decided to play a game with him ___'you don't like the way I'm dressed now?' _not knowing how to react he just smiled "your body should only be seen by your future husband" I booed to myself ___he really is no fun, how the heck can he stay ca- oh right he is a demon, so I'm pretty sure he trained himself in that...hmmm what about Ciel? _

Sebastian had whispered "what are you thinking off now Miss Eve?" I grabbed his hand and wrote ___'how about we play a joke on Ciel?' _He seemed interested in what I was planning, we went over the plan a few times "excuse me? But what are you two planning?" we both turned our faces and saw Ciel standing at the door way of the kitchen "Nothing at all Young Master, I was telling miss Eve here that if had any other clothes to wear" Ciel had stared at Sebastian than at me, which unfortunately I was still wearing my undershirt and my boxers "why are you still not dressed?" I placed a finger on my chin and wondered for a minute until I made it into a fist and slightly slammed it onto my hand as if saying "I got it"

I walked over and grabbed his hand ___'it was getting to hot so I decided to stay like this. Why? Do I look weird in this outfit?' _something else I had just realized I was not wearing a bra, then realized that it could work to my advantage. So I took a hold of his arm and held it tight against my chest "E-eve?" I smiled ___'come on Ciel, take me on a tour of this cottage?' _his face had started to turn red and he had to look away not to show it. He slowly started to walk and actually show me around the cottage "how long do you plan on holding my arm?" my response was a shrug ___'so where will we be sleeping?' _

Ciel turned to look at me and smirked "there are only two rooms in this house, one is meant for me and the other is meant for Sebastian. So you have to choose who to sleep with" immediately I had let go of his arm and my eye started to twitch ___I HAVE TO WHAT? _my body had stood still for a good five minutes until Sebastian had blown into my ears to catch my attention "the two of you are a lively pair" in an instant Sebastian had caught a dart with his fingers "now now young master, you should not act like that around a lovely lady"

It was getting dark outside so I decided that I would take a bath which was extremely big, almost like a swimming pool but Ciel had already beaten me and was inside already "wait your turn" I shook my head and went inside the water with my towel on "your so stubborn Eve" I sat closer to him 'not my fault, besides ladies should go first into taking baths' his face had turned red "next time we will see who goes first" Sebastian had come with a small bucket and a wash cloth "do any of you two need help?" I shook my head ___'no, I'm good .Thanks anyway Sebastian'_ so Sebastian went and helped Ciel, I could not help but look away and go under water till it was up to my nose.

Lilian was sitting next to me "you should watch, it is kind of interesting to watch" I made water bubbles trying to ignore that statement "fine be that way" she disappeared and I sighed of relief that she had gone for now, I felt someone grab my arm and bring me closer to them "your back is probably filthy, why don't you let Sebastian clean it?" I looked to see Ciel ___'no no no, that's okay...I can do it myself'. _I didn't notice before but I saw that he didn't have his right eye close and I could see the symbol on his eye more cearly now, it was finally getting to hot so I went to get out and stood up but noticed the strange looks coming from Sebastian and Ciel. Wondering what they were staring at, I followed their gaze and looked down only to notice...that I did not have my towel on.

* * *

lol xD sorry everyone I just had to end it like this, I wonder how Eve will react xD lol. Please review :) and I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.


	22. Chapter 21

_**I DO NOT **__own kuroshitsuji; the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford_

_'message on paper' (Lilian only, lol)_

_thinking_

_"Talking"_

Dedicated to: anon2, noname, Alice, Fraulein, and DrownInGlam .

Oh my xD lol Eve's towel seem to have fallen but how? It could have been Lilian who did it or maybe it came off when Ciel pulled Eve towards him. And exactly who will she sleep with.

Sorry everyone that it took me so long to update _ I was trying to give time for people to review, as well work and my classes has kept me so busy.

My response to the reviews:

anon2- yep, but sadly it was not a dream xD

noname- I would destroy them too if that ever happened

Alice- xD glad you liked the story

Fraulein- yay for squealing :D

DrownInGlam- Hahaha xD glad you like it. Oh trust me she will die :)

Kurofan4evers- glad to have you back :D

* * *

**Recap~**

Lilian was sitting next to me "you should watch, it is kind of interesting to watch" I made water bubbles trying to ignore that statement "fine be that way" she disappeared and I sighed of relief that she had gone for now, I felt someone grab my arm and bring me closer to them "your back is probably filthy, why don't you let Sebastian clean it?" I looked to see Ciel _'no no no, that's okay...I can do it myself_'. I stood up and got strange looks coming from Sebastian and Ciel _what are they staring at?_ I followed their gaze and looked down only to notice...that I did not have my towel on.

**_And so the story continues..._**

In a split second, I had slapped their faces and grabbed Ciel's towel wrapping it around my body then running to one of the room's and locked it behind me Someone please just end it right now! I can't take it anymore, this is a nightmare that never ends... there was laughter and I looked to see Lilian standing in-front of me_ "that was so funny! you should have seen their faces, it was priceless" _I glared at her as if they were daggers ___you mean this was all your doing? _She smirked at me_ "of course my __dear sweet Eve, it was getting to tense so I decided to take measures into my own hands" _as I was about to say something there was a knock on the door_._

Getting up, I got dressed quickly and covered my body with the bed sheet than made my way over to the door and knocked back "it's alright miss Eve, we just came to apologize for what happened back there" slowly I opened the door to see both Ciel and Sebastian with a big red mark of my hand on their faces, it also seemed swollen ___'you guy's should have not looked!' _Sebastian cleared his throat "as said before, we apologize for our rudeness. Besides one day either the young master or myself would have seen it" Ciel's eyes widen and he glared at Sebastian "don't say anything else like that to her! Perverted demon!"

Sebastian pushed Ciel inside, which made him almost fall "take care of the young master for me, there are pests that need to be taken care of" he disappeared as Ciel leaned on me just so he would not fall "so I guess you chose to sleep with me?" I shrugged ___'to tell you the truth, I just ran into any room' _Ciel out of nowhere had me pinned to the floor "why?" I looked at him strangely "before you and Lizzy were going to fight you kissed me...why?" I turned my gaze somewhere else and wrote on the floor ___'it was a practice kiss, you know to release some of the tension for when we play Romeo and Juliet' _

His bangs covered his eyes "Liar, you did that so Lizzy could attack you" sweat started to form at my forehead crap, he knows the truth! I'm in trouble. I waited for some form of yelling or at least a flick on my forehead but nothing, he got up "next time your going to kiss me, don't do it just because you want to anger someone" I was confused ___so he is not angry...and he wants me to kiss him?...EHHHHHHHHHHH? _before I could ask him anything he already was in bed pretending to be asleep_._

Lilian stood next to me and whistled "wow, nice going Eve. That ought to stir emotions between them" I turned to face her but she had already disappeared I will not be ignored! I tried to wake up Ciel but it wasn't working after an hour of trying I had given up and flopped down next to him ___I give up! in the morning I will ask him and ask Sebastian something._ Before I knew it my eyes shut tight from being so tired, although I was half asleep I could hear Ciel...he was having a conversation with Sebastian "did you find anything?" Sebastian nodded "it seems that they are following her" Ciel shifted a little bit and I couldn't hear anything after that_._

Once morning came I opened my eyes to see that I was alone ___where did they go? _I got up and walked around the cottage but could not find them, suddenly I heard a loud crash coming from outside I looked through the window curtain and saw Sebastian fighting what seemed to be a man with red hair carrying a chainsaw "Sebastian my darling, this must be fate that we meet each other again~!~!~!" Sebastian got a disgusted look on his face "do not say such vulgar words" they kept fighting and I saw that a other guy who had blonde hair with what seemed to be a lawn mower was restraining Ciel_._

My eyes had widen, I quickly got dressed into some shorts and any shirt I could find. As I was about to open the door I was stopped by Lilian "what do you think your going?" I turned to look at her ___I have to help them! _She shook her head "there is nothing you can do, they came early this morning looking for us to reap our souls" shaking my head I headed for the door handle but she stopped me "Sebastian is fighting against a shinigami called Grell, if Sebastian win they leave if he loses they get us and leave them alone" I shook her off ___BACK AWAY FROM ME! _

She stood there paralyzed as I opened the door and sneaked over to where Ciel was with that strange man "it would be much easier if you and that butler would just give us the girl" Ciel smirked "are you scared that Sebastian will win" the guy chuckled "after Grell is done with Sebastian I'm going to play with-" he moved to the side as my sword nearly got him "I see your here" Ciel turned and looked at me "Eve why are you here?" both Sebastian and Grell looked over as well "My my this was easier than I thought" I threw my sword to the ground and clenched my hands into a fist ___'bring it on' _

The man, which name I found out was Ronald had chuckled "it seems we have a little fighter here, listen why don't you just give up" he placed a hand on my shoulder, immediately I grabbed his arm twisting it and slammed him to the ground behind me. Grell's jaw had fallen "R-ronald?" a foot collided with his face "you should keep your eye on the battle in-front of you" so Sebastian and Grell continued to fight as Ronald got up "that wasn't very nice" I had loosened the rope on Ciel ___'are you okay?' _he seemed furious "you idiot, why didn't you stay inside?"

I turned to face Ronald ___'because they interrupted our small vacation!' _stars gleamed in my eyes and a vein popped on my forehead, I ran straight towards him and punched him in the face making him fly backwards and smash into a tree "That's it, I was going to go easy on you but not anymore" his lawn mower almost got me but I jumped and landed next to Ciel ___'care to explain how this all started' _Ronald came towards us and I held a finger towards him ___'you too! explain why your here!' __Ronald sighed "well we came here to claim Lilian's soul" and I looked at Ciel "we told them that they couldn't have you and well Grell started to fight Sebastian"_

Walking over to Sebastian and Grell with a smile on my face, Grell had run towards me but I grabbed his ear and Sebastian's ear too dragging both of them over to Ciel and Ronald ___'let me say this once and only once...DON'T YOU EVER DARE FIGHT AGAIN WHEN I'M SUPPOSE TO BE RELAXING!' _Grell had hidden behind Ronald "such a scary girl" I pointed my fingers both towards Grell and Ronald ___'Lilian is dead got it! This is my body, I'm also Lilian but from the future! once I avenge her death than you can collect it okay?' _then I turned to Sebastian and Ciel ___'as for the two of you, I will deal with later' __more vein's had popped out and a evil star gleamed in my eyes._

* * *

Well thats all for now ^^ hope you enjoyed the small chapter :D so Grell and Ronald finally showed up and they want her soul but will they wait or want it there and now.


	23. Chapter 22

_**I DO NOT **__own kuroshitsuji; the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford_

_'message on paper' (Lilian only, lol)_

_thinking_

_"Talking"_

Dedicated to: Alice Mayn Eques .

^-^ I updated this one faster since Alice reviewed 3x ^^

My response to the reviews:

Alice- thanks, it means a lot to me, that you are still reading this to the end :) I plan on finishing this story ^^

* * *

**Recap~**

Walking over to Sebastian and Grell with a smile on my face, Grell had run towards me but I grabbed his ear and Sebastian's ear too dragging both of them over to Ciel and Ronald _'let me say this once and only once...DON'T YOU EVER DARE FIGHT AGAIN WHEN I'M SUPPOSE TO BE RELAXING!' _Grell had hidden behind Ronald "such a scary girl" I pointed my fingers both towards Grell and Ronald _'Lilian is dead got it! This is my body, I'm also Lilian but from the future! once I avenge her death than you can collect it okay?' _then I turned to Sebastian and Ciel _'as for the two of you, I will deal with later' _more vein's had popped out and a evil star gleamed in my eyes_._

**_And so the story continues..._**

I had went back inside to get away from them but unfortunately they had followed, Sebastian tried to calm me down "Now now miss Eve, these two idiots won't bother you. I can promise you that" Grell smiled and stood next to Sebastian "really? So why are you and the kid alone with her?" Ciel had cleared his throat "merely just to relax" Grell wiggled and pouted his lips "or is it, that you two are trying to win her love?" I nearly choked on air when I tried to breath, Lilian stood next to me "your always over exaggerating" Ronald smiled "I think we all know who would win this battle"

As much as Sebastian and Ciel tried to explain as well try to help me breath properly, Grell and Ronald both said their answer at the same time"Sebastian/Ciel" they both turned to look each other with a glare in their eyes. Grell grinned showing off his sharp teeth "ehh I must misheard you Ronald, but it is Sebastian who will win. Just look at him" heart's and sparkles floated around Grell "who wouldn't want to be with him~!" Sebastian would hve been disgusted by Grell did something correct this time and Sebastian smiled "I am one hell of a butler after all"

Ronald stood next to Ciel "he is the same age as her, although he seems to appear to have a cold and solitude nature he does have affection for her" Both Ciel and Sebastian had covered their faces from embarrassment while I laid on the floor yes you idiot's please just ignore the girl who is almost dying here in which case they did, Ronald stomped his foot "I bet that by end of the 2 weeks She will have fallen in love with Ciel and choose him over that demon!" Grell smirked "well I know for sure that in 2 weeks she will fall for him instead of the kid, after all he already has a fiancee" this made Ciel look the other way, Ronald smirked "and he will choose Eve over the other girl"

Sebastian looked at Grell "is it alright if the two of you leave already? It is almost time to see miss Eve show us on of her talents" Ronald and Grell raised their hand to their mouths in shock and joy "can we join?" I stood up after Lilian calmed me down ___'you idiots! couldn't you see I was almost dying!' _they shook their heads, I was suddenly grabbed from one side by Grell and the other by Ronald "so show us that talent of yours" and they dragged me away to the living room while Ciel and Sebastian followed "you should have seen her, yesterday she did amazing things and moved her body in some flexible ways".

I shivered as memories of what Sebastian had said to me when I did that talent. They all sat down on the chairs as if this was a show or something, I sighed ___'okay if I do this, promise you will not think anything different of me' _they all nodded and I prepared myself, I grabbed Sebastian hand as he helped me to do my so called talent by placing ten books stacked neatly on top of my head. I could feel all of them starring at me, as I walked perfectly with a straight back and turned perfectly too then bowed with the stack of books still in the same place_._

Grell and Ronald chuckled "that is not talent" a vein popped on my head as I got ready to hit them with the books, Sebastian clapped "I can see that you were trained into being a perfect lady for your future husband" Ciel had sighed "as long as we got to see a talent it does not matter, the only thing that matters now is that the two of you need to get out!" Grell smirked "fine, but tomorrow we will be here to see more talents of her's, fair well than~!" he ran off with Ronald, I stretched ___'finally they are gone, to bad they will be here tomorrow and they had chosen sides on who will win.'_

I felt a hand on my shoulders it was Sebastian "do not worry miss Eve, those two won't harm you in any shape or form I can assure you" I did not know whether to believe him or not until he smiled and I sighed ___'alright I believe you. But you do know that I can fight?' _he nodded "We both know that but this is a shinigami your dealing with, your lucky they didn't reap your soul due to their argument" Ciel folded his hands "it would also be better if we didn't leave your alone now that they are after you, there are other shinigami's out there who might not care that your from another time"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter Alice ^_^


	24. Chapter 23

_**I DO NOT **__own kuroshitsuji; the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford_

_'message on paper' (Lilian only, lol)_

_thinking_

_"Talking"_

Dedicated to: Alice Mayn Eques

I know its been long since I have updated and I apologize. As well remember the director had changed how the ending happened from the real one.

P.s during the play, I will use Romeo for Ciel and Juliet for Eve. Once the play part is over they will get their names back.

My response to the reviews:

Alice- I guess people lost interest in my story :(

* * *

**_Recap~_**

I felt a hand on my shoulders it was Sebastian "do not worry miss Eve, those two won't harm you in any shape or form I can assure you" I did not know whether to believe him or not until he smiled and I sighed ___'alright I believe you. But you do know that I can fight?' _he nodded "We both know that but this is a shinigami your dealing with, your lucky they didn't reap your soul due to their argument" Ciel folded his hands "it would also be better if we didn't leave your alone now that they are after you, there are other shinigami's out there who might not care that your from another time"

**_And so the story continues..._**

As the days passed by two weeks had gone by in the blink of an eye, I did as many talents that I could think of to show to Sebastian and Ciel along with those two strange shinigami Grell and Ronald. The two of them had laughed at me since some of my talents were either lame or funny but only Ciel and Sebastian did not laugh they merely grinned or faked a smile. I spent my first week sleeping with Ciel and my final week with Sebastian so it would be fair to the two of them, I knew that today I would have to come with a decision to satisfy both Grell and Ronald so this way they can stop their little gamble...the only problem was choosing who and what are the consequences if I choose.

I brushed my hair and made my way downstairs to see the four of them waiting for me "so what is your decision, who is the winner?" Grell smirked and held Sebastian's arm "of course you choose Sebastian, he knows how to please people" Ronald had sighed and pointed at Ciel "but he's human who wouldn't eat your soul" they both looked at me, the tension in the room was high. But I finally made my decision ___'I choose neither of them'. _All four of them were shocked and surprised at my decision, Grell placed a hand on his hip "huh? And why did you choose neither?"

I sighed ___'well you see if I choose Sebastian than I will die of old age while he continues to live, and if I choose Ciel than he would have to choose between Elizabeth and myself...if he were to choose me than in the end his soul would belong to Sebastian and than Sebastian would continue ____looking for more contracts to make and more souls to eat leaving me alone' _Sebastian nodded "it is true, a demon never ages so I will continue roaming the earth" and Ciel smirked "Eve has thought this through within these past two weeks" Ronald seemed sad but not because of my decision but because of something else "great because of your answer I don't get Grell to buy me food!" he stomped off and Grell went after him_._

Lilian stood next to me "I really thought you would choose someone and not that answer" I smiled ___its better this way, once we finish with that play...it will just the two of us to hunt down your killers. _Before Lilian could answer she was interrupted "lets get going miss Eve, we have to head back so we can start our performance" I followed them to the carriage that was waiting for us outside, once we were inside the whole ride was quiet since no one was talking. The carriage finally stopped and we were at the theater after the show I will sneak out through the back door.

We went to the back and started getting dressed to get ready for the play, I finally decided that the person who was going to play Romeo is Ciel. The play had started and it was actually going faster than expected and before I knew it, it was my turn to get captured by Tybalt and for Romeo to fight against him to get me back. Than the scene changed to where Romeo and I had were surrounding plunged the knife into my body refusing to marry anyone but Romeo. There stood Romeo before his fallen Juliet, he got to his knees and caressed her face. He leaned in and gave her one final kiss before grabbing the same knife that had ended her life and used it on himself so he can be with her once again.

Everything went black and when the light came back up it was over, everyone in the crowd had stood up and applauded. Everyone in the play had bowed, since the play was already over. I quickly went to the back and changed into my regular clothes now that the play is over, its time for me and Lilian to get to work I sneaked out of the building and started to walking. Lilian walked next to me "are you sure you won't need help?" I stared at her ___I'm sure, we just have to plan it out first then do it _without paying attention to where I was going I had knocked into someone "so I was right, it is you Lilian" I had looked up to see a strange man, Lilian's eyes widen "that's the man who killed me"

I went to punch him but he grabbed me by my wrist, twisting my arm behind my back "now be a good girl and sleep" he covered my mouth with a cloth, I struggled to free myself but it was no use and I limped "if its easy the first time than it will be easy a second time" a carriage pulled up and he placed me inside with my hands tied together behind my back. He than closed the door and sat next to the driver. Lilian stood over my body_ "your still awake huh?" _I smirked ___the idiot thought I actually inhaled it. I wonder where they are taking me. _I looked at Lilian to see she had disappeared ___where did she go?_

* * *

See all of you in the next chapter, my job has reduced my hours at work so i get to spend more time at home now. which means i have more time to write my stories :D


	25. Chapter 24

_**I DO NOT **__own kuroshitsuji; the only character I do own is Lilian Ashford_

_'message on paper' (Lilian only, lol)_

_thinking_

_"Talking"_

Dedicated to: Alice, and Sweet-Kyandi-tan

Sorry everyone for not updating a lot, its actually getting difficult for me to continue but I will try my best.

My response to the reviews:

Alice- Dont worry ^^ you weren't rushing me~

Sweet-Kyandi-tan: Thanks ^^

I apologize for the 2 year hiatus, I had actually lost inspiration in continuing this story but now I have it back and I hope my readers forgive me QwQ

* * *

**Recap~**

I went to punch him but he grabbed me by my wrist, twisting my arm behind my back "now be a good girl and sleep" he covered my mouth with a cloth, I struggled to free myself but it was no use and I limped "if its easy the first time than it will be easy a second time" a carriage pulled up and he placed me inside with my hands tied together behind my back. He than closed the door and sat next to the driver. Lilian stood over my body "your still awake huh?" I smirked the idiot thought I actually inhaled it. I wonder where they are taking me. I looked at Lilian to see she had disappeared where did she go?

**And so the story continues...**

I could hear my kidnappers talking back and forth, I pretended to be knocked out and stayed still. Finally I could feel the carriage had stopped, they got down and went to open the door to the carriage so they can grab my body "who would have thought she actually survived? I'm sure the boss would be happy to hear she's alive~" a shiver went down my spine, I was now doubting I could do this alone. One of the men had tossed me over his shoulders "dang she's heavy" I resisted the urge to kick him for calling me that but then it would blow my cover and they would figure out that I was actually awake.

After what seemed forever I could feel myself being placed on the ground and something binding my wrist together. Then silently they left the room, slowly opening my eyes I could see that not only had they binned my wrist together but as well as my ankl_e great, now I can't escape. Where is my other-self? She wouldn't leave me alone...this is her body too._ With that said Lilian appeared next to me "you're an idiot" I looked over to her ___well we are the same person so that means you're an idiot too_ she glared "this is no time to be funny, if you don't get away from here than you will die" at this point lots of thoughts went through my mind maybe dying would be the best thing...

Lilian had slapped me but it went through me since she was a ghost after-all "Don't say things like that!" I could hear the sound of foot-steps coming closer to the door, pretending to be asleep once more I heard the foot-steps stop in front of me and a hand was placed on my shoulder "lily?" hoping not to regret my decision, I opened my eyes to see it was Sebastia_n ____when?...how? _there was no way he would be able to get to her in time but she remembered that he was not human after all "The young master was concerned that you had left and ordered me to follow you. You know the young master doesn't like to share" hearing that caused a shade of crimson red to make its way on my cheek. He ripped off the ropes that constricted me "do not worry about your kidnappers, I took care of them already"

With his smile I could not tell if he killed them or badly injured them, so I took his hand to spell out some things ___'Sebastian thank you for rescuing me but...' _there was something I wanted to say but did not have the courage to tell him, all Sebastian did was picked me up bridal style "you wish to go back to your home, am I correct Miss Lilian?" seems like he knew exactly what was running through my mind. I belong in my own time, not here not now. I neither belonged with Ciel nor Sebastian, they had their own lives to live and I was not part of it. Looking away from his gazed I simply nodded, there was nothing more to find or do here so Sebastian headed back to the manor in which everyone greeted me with warm smiles and big hugs this is something I will miss as well...come tomorrow I will no longer be part of this time

-No ones point of view-

Sebastian made his way to Ciel's study room and whispered everything that had happened with the kidnappers as well any information he was able to get out of them, along with what Lilian had on planning to do tomorrow. A wide grin plastered on Ciel's face "you know what to do Sebastian" the butler placed one hand behind him and the other across his chest then bowed "Yes My lord"


End file.
